Dancing in the dark
by emily.butler.904
Summary: Santana Lopez didn't know what she would find when the zombie apocalypse arrived. Meeting up with other living survivors proved to be more complicated then navigating this new world of the dead. Could Brittany pierce change that? Warning:(Character death)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything glee, or glee related.**

 **Also: This is my first fanfic, so please excuse my mistakes**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Having a cop for a dad wasn't all it was cut out to be. He would come home drunk because he had a bad day at work. My dad liked to take it out on me, don't get me wrong he loved me he just got so overwhelmed that he broke. My mom had left him years ago because he brought his work attitude home with him I didn't blame her.

Despite my messed up home life I don't think I ever could have prepared myself for the world to literally end. I woke up to everything completely turned upside down. The streets outside my house were flooded with zombies all the people I once new to be neighbors.

I ran downstairs to tell my dad, I found him staring out the window with handgun in hand. He looked at me with the fear that he had watching my mother leave him.

"Santana you have to shoot them in the head it's the only way to kill them" he said handing me the small gun he held. I took it looking at him confused. He gave me a pained expression and fell to his knees. It was then I noticed the blood coming from his right arm he was bitten. "Dad" I gasped.

"Aim for the head Santana" he said falling to the ground.

He let out one final breath of air then closed his eyes giving into the darkness. I sat there crying for a little while just thinking about my childhood and where all my friends are now. Suddenly my dad started to grunt. I jumped up surprised and pointed my gun at him. My father stood and turned to look at me his face pale with no soul in his dark eyes.

I let out a shaky breath and took one step back, but he growled at me and came for my neck. That's when I shot him in the head just like he told me and he fell to the ground just as dead as before. I dropped the gun to the floor and just stood there staring at him. I shook my head and realized it's now or never. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a backpack throwing in water and food then I went up to my room throwing in extra pairs of clothes. I changed out of my pajamas and put on black jeans with black timberland boots, and a tight black tank top with a leather jacket over it. I tied my favorite red bandana around my right boot ankle, and put my dog tags that I found from the civil war around my neck.

After that I took one last look at my room and ran to the garage. My dad being a cop kept many weapons in the house. I grabbed a knife and buckled the leather holster around my waist. Then I picked up an m16 rifle and slung it over my shoulder. I took the keys to the motorcycle and hopped on flicking up the kickstand. I knew I needed to go to the station to see if mike or puck was there.

Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman (puck for short) were friends of the family they worked close with my dad. They were both 21 years old like me and I actually graduated high school with them. My dad got them a job at the police station shortly after.

I rode out of the garage and drove as fast as I could away from the place I would never see again.

* * *

I walked into the police station gun drawn checking every room for a walker. As I neared the end of the long hallway I heard a voice talking to someone. I pushed the door open and scanned the room to find mike sitting on his desk with a gun and walkie talkie in hand.

"Santana Lopez as I live and breathe" he said running over to give me a hug. Even after all that's happened mike still wore a smile on his face that was mike though always happy.

"You okay are you hurt" he said checking me for any sign of injury. "I'm good just glad I found you here" I said.

"Your dad is he…" mike said slowly. "He's gone" I said looking to the floor. "I'm sorry kid" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't know if he was sorry about my dad or sorry that the world was ending but regardless I nodded forcing him a smile. Mike sat back down on his desk and I leaned against the wall facing him.

"So who were u talking too before I walked in?" I asked.

"Oh I was talking to puck he went to go find people, and see if there was any food or water around" he said.

"I knew that little shit would make it" I said smirking.

"Well you know puck he thinks this type of stuff is fun" he said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly there was a voice on the radio "Mike come back"

"I'm here with Santana, puck" mike answered back.

A second later puck answered back "Santana's there! Thank god she's okay. Mike I found a camp with a group of people down the express way. It's about 3 miles away from you meet us out here! There are cars everywhere we are scouting for food and water"

"Copy that on our way over" mike said.

He stood up grabbing his gun "ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I said.

We quickly went down to the weapons hold and grabbed some more guns and ammo before leaving. Then we ran outside to the challenger and mike hopped in.

"Mike I'm taking my bike I don't want to leave it" I said. He laughed "Okay just stay aware of your surroundings" he said.

I nodded and ran to the motorcycle starting it up. When mike gave me the thumbs up I led the way and we started off on what was about to be a whole new crazy adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

***Trigger warning for this chapter**

* * *

We swerved around the cars that littered the expressway for miles until finally we caught sight of Puck waving us down. We parked next to him just as a group of people stopped to look at us curiously.

"Hey Lopez nice to see you in one piece" puck said winking and hugging me.

"I'd say the same to u Puckerman" I said smirking.

Mike came up behind me and shook hands with puck, then he led us over to the group behind him.

"Guys this is mike and Santana" puck said introducing us.

There were 7 of them all together everyone smiled and nodded almost grateful that we had arrived except one guy who Puck introduced as Sam Evans. He held onto his girlfriend Brittany pierce who almost looked like Sam's sister but much better looking. She was a tall blonde girl with captivating blue eyes she made me question why she was with this jerk.

Puck then introduced Finn Hudson who was very tall and cunning he smiled at us awkwardly. Next to them were a married couple named Will and Emma Schuester they held hands with their matching pistols at their hips. Then there was Quinn Fabray and her daughter Beth. Quinn had short blonde hair with green eyes she was much shorter then Brittany but stood with confidence clutching her identical daughter's hand.

"Well we should get to work everyone, look through cars for food and water" will said as I snapped out of my daze.

"You guys know anything about cars? Our camper won't start" Finn said to mike and I.

"They wouldn't know anything Finn he's a cop and she's a girl who thinks she's hot shit" Sam said finally letting go of his girlfriend.

I stepped forward about to go off on him when mike held me back. I let out a breath calming down then I said "I can take a look at it for you I know a few things about cars"

"Great!" Finn said smiling and waving for me to follow him.

He lifted the camper's hood and steam blew out. "I have no clue what could be wrong with it but if you can fix it that would be great" he said with his hand on his neck.

"I'll do the best I can sir" I said nodding politely.

"Its Finn sir makes me sound old" he said chuckling.

I smiled and he walked off I took off my leather jacket resting it on the side of the car, and leaned in looking at the motor and checking the fluids. I heard a sound next to me and looked to my left, Brittany was searching through the trunk of the car next to me.

It was then I noticed what she was wearing, she wore a black flannel with the sleeves tied up at her forearms, dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, with her long blonde hair combed back into a ponytail. She had a canteen and a handgun attached to her waist, she had a large sword attached to her back within reach.

I shook out of it and blushed when Brittany caught my leering. She smirked at me and stood up walking over, as I bit back a smile getting back to work.

"Hey… Santana right?" she asked with an angelic voice. I nodded slowly glancing at her as she smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm Brittany" she said sticking out her hand.

"I know" I said smirking and shaking her hand noticing the small electric current running through our palms. I think she noticed it too because she bit her lip and smiled at me. We pulled our hands back and I cleared my throat getting back to work on the car.

She watched me for a moment then spoke up "so where are you from?"

I glanced up at her again "Lima heights Ohio… you?" I asked.

"Los Angeles California "she said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow "why so far from home?"

"I was visiting my grandparents with my boyfriend Sam when it happened" she said. I clenched my jaw when she said Sam and went back to work.

She quickly changed the subject "So how did you become friends with two cops?" I smiled as I found what was wrong with the car and started to fix it.

"I went to high school with them" I said.

"Hmm that makes sense… what about your parents what do they do?" she asked resting her elbows on the RV.

I chuckled "You ask a lot of questions"

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure you out your kind of mysterious" she said winking.

I smiled softly at her cuteness "My dad was a cop also, and my mom left when I was younger" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Santana" she said sadly. I stood up straight wiping my hands on my pants from the grease.

"Don't be its not your fault" I said.

She looked at me with a frown "Don't be sad I'm okay" I said moving her hair out of her eyes with my finger. I pulled my hand back quickly realizing what I was doing. She looked at me with an expression that I couldn't exactly recognize but I knew it meant something good.

"I'm gonna start the car" I said fast, as Brittany nodded biting her lip. I got into the camper and started it up it roared to life, and I smiled thanking my dad for letting me help him fix cars.

I turned off the RV and got out walking back to Brittany who smiled at me brightly "You did it!" she gave me a high five and I laughed "That's why you never underestimate Santana Lopez" I said puffing out my chest with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know why anyone would underestimate you with that smile" she said smiling sweetly. I blushed at her, was she flirting?

"Walkers! Everyone get down now!" will screamed from down the road.

I looked passed him to see millions of walkers heading straight for us. "Shit! Britt get under the car quick" I said. "What?" she said with fear. "Under the car now!" I said.

She did as I said and crawled under the car I followed suit, and crawled next to her. The walkers started to walk by and Britt held on to me in fear. You could see their feet dragging next to the cars as they grunted rather loudly down the road. My chest heaved up and down I was truly scared, but I couldn't show it. Brittany scooted closer to me crying softly with her hand covering her mouth.

I leaned in close whispering in her ear "Hey its okay we are going to be fine they have no idea we are down here I promise" she uncovered her mouth and looked at me having calmed down. I took my thumb and wiped her face, and she sniffled staring straight into my eyes forgetting the situation we were in.

We sat there unmoving for who knows how long just looking at each other. Finally puck yelled "All clear" and we both let out a sigh of relief.

I squeezed her hand then let go rolling out from under the car. She followed and I grabbed her hand helping her up. I was about to speak when Sam walked over glaring at me.

I stepped back as he walked up to Brittany "You okay?" Sam said like he was disinterested in what she had to say.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said looking over at me.

Sam looked over at me angrily then back at Brittany. Suddenly he grabbed her cheek hard and forcibly kissed her.

Brittany pushed him back "That hurt Sam what the hell"

I clenched my fists as Sam tried to kiss her again but a scream had erupted.

We all looked at Quinn who screamed "Beth!" puck grabbed her and held her back. Beth ran into the woods as a walker chased her. My eyes widened and I sprinted after her "Santana! No! Don't!" puck yelled.

I ran into the woods as fast as I could trees scratching my face.

"Beth please stop! It's Santana!" I yelled after her.

To my left a walker came at me teeth barring but I pulled out my knife slashing its head. The walker fell to the floor and I continued after Beth.

I lost sight of her after that little walker set back and cursed at myself, as I walked a little further I found a small clearing. I found Beth in the middle of the grass with a zombie kneeling over her I was too late.

"No!" I screamed shooting the walker in the head.

I fell to my knees at the sight of Beth. A little girl just died in my hands and I could do nothing about it. I stood up taking one more glace at Beths body. "I'm sorry Beth" I whispered then I walked back to the camp.

As I stepped out of the trees I heard arguing "Why would you let her go alone what's wrong with you!" Brittany yelled.

"You can't tell Santana not to do something you'll be murdered" puck said.

"You could have ran after her!" she screamed.

"Well why didn't you!" Puck shot back.

"Because Sam was too busy trying to suck my face" Britt said angrily.

"What do you care anyway" Sam said annoyed.

Suddenly everyone looked at me as they saw me approach.

"San!" Puck said running over he went to grab my shoulder but I pushed him back "Don't touch me" I said monotone.

Brittany looked at me in relief but she stayed in place unmoving. I stared straight ahead walking to Quinn, she looked at me already crying.

"I was too late I'm so sorry" I said clenching my jaw. She collapsed in my arms and broke down, and I looked up at the sky letting her cry as I held her. In that moment I felt like I knew Quinn Fabray more than anyone else in this entire world.

Emma came over and grabbed Quinn from me giving me a sympathetic look, as I let out a shaky breath and walked to my bike.

I sat there with my head in my hands thanking god that nobody came over to ask what had happened, and praying that the little girl was finally at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the plan for today will?" puck asked. The group stood in a circle listening close as I stood in the back with my arms crossed.

"Well we can't stay here judging from the amount of walkers that came here yesterday" will said.

"I agree let's take the turnpike down to see where it takes us" mike said.

"That's a shitty plan" Sam said.

"You got a better one" Finn said. "Boys stop arguing lets go while we still have day light ahead of us" Emma said.

Everyone looked at each other. "Fine let's leave san you lead the way your bike can fit around cars let us know how the road is" puck said

"No!" Brittany said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her now confused and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Isn't that dangerous" she said looking at her feet. Mike looked at me smirking I bit back a smile and he shook his head.

"Don't worry you can sit in my squad car we will follow close behind her" mike said.

"Hold up your all letting the new people decide where we go next and we don't even know them for all we know they could try and kill us" Sam said.

"Oh please Sam cut them a break will you" will said. "No my life is on the line … and my girlfriend's life…" he said adding the last part in.

"Jesus you really are an asshole" I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam yelled. "Calm down both of you" will said.

"Sam, Santana ran in to save my daughter and you don't think going with them is safe? Are your serious?" Quinn said weakly.

"Quinn stay out of my shit ok did your kid come out of those woods no so I don't know why your defending her she probably killed her." He said angrily. Quinn sat there with her jaw clenched.

"Alright hold the fuck up listen here trouty mouth u can hate me all you want I don't give a fuck but one thing you won't do is drag that little girl into your fucking insecurities okay so go get a life or a lip reduction or whatever your into" I said finishing my rant as Sam's face was bright red with anger.

Everyone looked at me with their mouths open wide. "Okayyyy…. Well we better get going then Sam you can ride in the RV with us and Quinn can ride with puck, Brittany would you like to come with us?" will said smirking at Brittany.

I glanced at Brittany who still looked at me with wonder. I raised an eyebrow "Yes Brittany is coming with us" Sam said annoyed. "Let the girl decide will you! … What do say Brittany?" mike asked.

Brittany looked at me with those piercing blue eyes having a silent conversation with me. _I don't want to go with puck. Then don't._

"I'm gonna ride with mike" she said.

"Okay so it's settled let's move" mike said.

I smiled and winked at Brittany as Sam huffed and walked to the RV. Everyone left to their cars and I walked over to my motorcycle. "San here's a radio let me know what you see out there" mike said.

"Will do" I replied. Mike hopped in his car and started it, and I got on my bike putting my kick stand up.

"Santana!" I looked behind me to see Brittany standing behind the squad cars door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Be careful" she said concerned. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Always" I said nodding. She smiled softly as I turned and drove off down the road.

* * *

I led us through rows of cars finally hitting open road after a while. I drove over 60 miles per hour disregarding the speed limit completely, I mean its the apocalypse who cares anymore.

Mike spoke up over the radio "If you don't slow down now I might have to arrest you" I laughed.

"If you can catch me" I said back to the radio.

Mike snorted over the intercom "Oh please you know you're just acting badass because Brittany's watching" Brittany laughed in the background.

I smiled and looked back at the squad car giving him the finger, as he flashed his headlights and laughed at me. I shook my head and faced the road again lifting up on my bike and popping a wheelie.

I landed and said "Your probably right mike" I was surprised when Brittany got on intercom "I thought I told you to be careful san" I laughed.

"I am Britt just having a little fun" I said

"Okay well just slow down then you don't have a helmet on which mike says is another ticket" Britt said.

I smiled and slowed down to a reasonable speed "yes ma'am … you okay in there?" I asked.

"Never better Santana" Britt said softly.

"That's good Britt" I replied.

"Okay girls stop flirting over intercom and pay attention Santana" mike said laughing. "Will do mike … and stop making assumptions she's got a boyfriend" I said. There was a long pause and I was beginning to think I shouldn't have said that when mike answered.

"San how's the road looking up ahead?" I breathed "We will have to exit soon the road is ending" I said.

"Copy that we can set up camp in town maybe find some food in the shops" he said. "Rodger that" I said.

We drove to the exit and followed the road down the bend. Reality hit me again as I looked at the deserted streets that I passed. "San pull into the ikea parking lot we should find lots of stuff in there" Mike said.

I slowed to a halt in one of the parking spaces and everyone else followed me doing the same. Everyone hopped out of their cars with weapons drawn. We reached the doors and looked at each other "Let's move yall" puck said.

I glanced at Brittany who had her sword drawn. She stood next to me and kept close as we entered. "Everyone split clear out the place" will said sternly. Brittany grabbed my hand and I was shocked by the sudden contact.

"Brittany! You're coming with me!" Sam said angrily.

Britt let go of my hand and we both looked back at him. "Now!" he yelled.

Everyone looked over at me and then back to Sam. Brittany huffed and walked towards Sam as I caught her hand. "Don't let him talk to you like that" I said softly.

She looked back at me with pain "leave it Santana" she whispered.

I let go of her hand and she walked to him. "I'll go with you" Quinn said solemnly as Britt was dragged in the other direction.

Quinn and I walked down the aisles finding empty shelves and no food. "I never got to thank you" Quinn said.

I glanced at her curiously "for what?" we stopped walking and Quinn turned to me.

"For running in after Beth when the others wouldn't … and for sticking up for her today when Sam said all that stuff about you." She said.

I sighed "But I didn't …" "I know you couldn't get to her but you still went in there after her and for that I'm grateful… don't blame yourself for this please Sam is just jealous" she said.

"Thank you" I said "No thank you I'm glad we have someone with such a pure heart and good intentions in the group" she said. I smiled "I'm far from pure hearted that's not me"

"Well I know one thing your much better for Brittany then Sam is" she said as we started to walk again.

I raised my eyebrows "Brittany?"

"Listen it's obvious that you like her everyone can see it when are you going to realize it" Quinn said finally smiling after everything.

"I just think that she's a sweet girl and she should be treated much better then she is right now that's all" I said holding back a smile.

"Exactly she needs someone like you to show her that" she said grabbing a bottle of water she found on a shelf. "I don't think it's me she needs honestly she can do better than me" I said.

"Are you serious do you see the way she looks at you it's like she needs you to be okay in order for her to function" she said shrugging. I was speechless was that really true?

"All clear!" Finn yelled through the store. Quinn and I walked back to the group upon hearing this and found them standing near rows of beds.

"Look what we found this store is awesome" puck said smiling. "Oh wow real beds no way" I said sarcastic.

Puck huffed "don't be a prick Lopez" I held up my hands as Brittany came back with Sam holding up food and water. "Ah but puck we found better" Brittany said smirking. Quinn and I laughed as puck crossed his arms.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Puckerman you need to get laid" I said.

Everyone laughed at this including Sam for once. We all took place on our own beds except Sam who insisted that Brittany sleep with him. "We will take shifts throughout the night who wants first shift?" will asked.

I glanced at Brittany who sat cross legged on her bed what was is about her that was so intriguing. "I'll take it you guys get some sleep" mike said.

"Everyone sleep we need our strength for tomorrow… I mean it Santana" puck said.

I clenched my jaw and set my gun down next to me cursing at myself for not grabbing a blanket. I shut my eyes but started to shiver after ten minutes. I tried to ignore it after I heard a bed creaking it sounded like someone had gotten up. I crossed my arms closer to my chest hoping it would create more body heat when suddenly a blanket was placed over me.

I opened my eyes to see Brittany tucking it around my shoulders. "Sorry I woke you up but you were shivering so I got you a blanket" she said.

I smiled gratefully pulling the blanket close to my chest "you didn't wake me… thank you" I said.

"No problem san get some rest" she said brushing the hair from my face.

I nodded giving into some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I woke up I was curled up next to Quinn against a wall near the front door. I fell asleep after taking my shift and Brittany's shift, I didn't feel like going back to bed. Quinn laughed as I sat up with really bad bed head.

"Don't laugh at me bitch your hair looks the same" I said smiling.

"Yeah well at least I didn't leave a puddle of drool on the floor" Quinn said standing up and pulling me up with her.

"I didn't drool you liar" I said. "Whatever you say" Quinn said shaking her head.

"Santana!" Britt said running towards us. My head snapped to her concerned "what's wrong Brittany?" I said as she stopped in front of us out of breath. "Why did you take my shift you were supposed to sleep?" she asked.

I smiled relieved "you looked comfortable I didn't want to wake you up" Britt blushed and Quinn shook her head at us.

"Don't worry Brittany Santana got some sleep after your shift drooling on my shoulder" Quinn said bumping my hip. I blushed "I don't drool Quinn"

Brittany smiled at me with her eyebrow raised. "okay then… we are leaving soon so thank you Santana u owe you and Quinn I'm glad your smiling again "Britt said.

"Well I'm going to take it one day at a time but I'm just glad she doesn't have to be in this shitty world anymore" Quinn said softly. Brittany nodded patting Quinn's shoulder "I agree with that" she said.

"Let's go Brittany!" Sam yelled from down the hall. Britt let out a breath as me and Quinn glared at sam. "I gotta go guys" she said and turned to leave but stopped and looked at me.

"Oh and Santana" "yeah?" I asked my heart beating fast. She reached up and wiped my lip with her thumb "you have drool on your face" she said winking. Quinn burst into laughter as my mouth fell open. Britt laughed and shook her head running to Sam.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It happened as soon as we left Emma was bit by a walker, will was quick taking it down as we all rushed to her side. She was losing blood fast when a short girl pulled up in a car and ran too us.

We pulled out our guns and she help her hands up "Please wait my name is Racheal berry my friends a nurse she can help you!" we all looked at each other now in suspicion.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" mike asked.

"You guys Emma's losing blood and this girl is like 5'4 what is she really going to do?" Quinn said.

"Good point quinnie get Emma into the car, berry where should we follow you?" I asked. Quinn looked at me and mouthed _Quinnie?_ With a confused face and I patted her back.

"You can call me Rachel" she said sticking out her hand I shook it without hesitation "Santana, you will meet the rest of the group later but right now though take us to your friend please" i said.

We all hopped in our cars and I led the way again with my bike. We followed Rachel down many roads for two minutes until we finally arrived. The house was two stories high with a large field in the front of it. Out back was a bright red barn with a bunch of animals walking around. The house stood alone on the road with lots of woods past the barn very secluded. A girl stood on the front porch and a man came out the front door when we parked.

Will hopped out of the car quick and carried Emma to the house "bring her in the house I'll do everything I can" the girl said. Will and mike followed her into the house as we stood outside.

"Hello folks my name is henry berry welcome to our home" the man said. We introduced ourselves and followed him inside to the living room. I sat on the couch and Brittany followed plopping down next to me so our bodies were touching.

"I'm sure you've all met my granddaughter Rachel and her friend helping Emma is Tina, your all welcome to stay as long as you like" henry said.

"We really appreciate this sir but how did you know we were at ikea?" mike asked.

"Well we go into town every day for supplies we noticed your cars there, I figured I'd come by today and see if you guys need some help and… you did" Rachel said.

"Well I suppose it's a miracle you found us" Quinn said from behind me.

"I suppose so" Rachel said smiling.

* * *

Emma was not doing well that night she had lost a lot of blood but Tina was doing the best she could. Henry had us doing chores around the house the whole day. We didn't mind much we just needed to take our minds off of Emma and stay in good hopes. Brittany helped henry and Rachel in the kitchen and they loved her. I smiled at them who wouldn't love Brittany.

During the day mike and Tina talked for a bit their lives and bonded over interests and Quinn and Rachel seemed to get along famously. Henry put Sam in his place many times when he gave him an attitude or tried to make Britt do something. Brittany was taking every moment she could to get close to me she went everywhere I went and I didn't protest.

Later on when it got dark we all took refuge in the living room all having our own conversations around the room. Britt came over to talk to me but was pulled away by Sam who seemed upset. Henry walked over to me with his cane and sat on the couch with me.

"We haven't had a chance to talk today your Santana right?" he asked.

"Yes sir I am" I said smiling.

"Well Santana these are some friends you have here" he said.

"Yes they are I just met half of them and I think we already are a dysfunctional family" I said chuckling. He laughed "I can see…"

I glanced over at Brittany who seemed to be arguing with sam. Henry followed my train of vision "You two are very fond of each other" he said. I looked at him "what?" I asked.

"I may be old but I can see it… the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. And all that I don't understand why you say nothing to Sam when he treats her bad" he said.

I clenched my jaw "well it's not really my business I mean we just met I don't know how their relationship works" I said.

He nodded "I can't understand that but if you two just met and you are staring at each other like that… Santana that's gotta mean something" he said. I just looked at him speechless. "Don't waste what the both of you have because it's rare" he said patting my knee.

"What do I do she has a boyfriend and we don't even know each other well" I said huffing.

"You can change all that if you tried he's not good for her and she knows it, he's just so abusive and she is scared to leave. As for knowing each other you have your whole life to get to know her that's the best part" he said smiling at me.

"Thank you sir for the talk and well everything" I said.

"Call me henry and what are friends for" he said.

Brittany walked over to us and sat on the arm rest of the couch "hey guys whatcha talking about?" she asked all smiles again. I looked at henry as he said "Oh just about what a strong girl Santana is" I smiled and he winked at me.

"She definitely is" Britt said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled looking at my feet maybe henry was right.

* * *

Emma died overnight will was devastated but Tina did her best. Henry told us some old war stories to try and make us feel better but it didn't help much. We lost a member of our group and it was hard. The boys went out during the day to look for supplies and the girls stayed back to help around the house. Later that night henry did the best speech he could muster.

"we are all we have now this world has gone to hell but we are still here and we need to fight to stay alive. The way I see it were the only family we got. So I think we should stick together as long as possible" we smiled and clapped and for at least one moment we felt like we were finally home, but that feeling ended as quick as it came.

"Oh my god" Rachel said as she looked out the window.

"What is it Rach?" Quinn said rushing over.

"We are over run they're everywhere!" Rach said we all stood concerned.

"Now hold on everyone listen we can take them there's not too many" puck said.

"You're crazy dude we could die" mike said.

Everyone started yelling at each other and Britt and I stood next to each other with our arms linked. "Guys stop!" I yelled.

I was about to walk to the center of the room but Brittany wouldn't let my arm go out of fear. "Listen were not getting anywhere with all of you yelling at each other. Now henry do you think the house will hold?" I asked.

Henry looked at me solemnly "there is no telling" he said.

I breathed "okay well it doesn't matter we can't stay here they will get in, we are all out in the open with this damn field" I said.

"So what do you suggest we do tough guy go out there yourself if you're so tough" Sam said.

Britt tightened her hold on my arm and I ignored him "I say we kill as many as possible watch each other's backs, we have to get out of here no matter what so get to your cars and go. If we split up they won't know who to follow" I said.

"We can't split up that's never a good idea how will we find each other" Finn said.

"Santana has a point we stay in the perimeter and we meet at the boarder of Indiana if you're not there two days tops we leave to our new destination" henry said.

"I don't like it "will said still an emotional wreck.

"You don't have to like it but its necessary for our survival at this moment" henry said.

"Whelp its settles let's get this over with" Tina said.

We grabbed our weapons and got each of us supplies. We stood looking at each other for a moment all of us taking on our first pair of zombies.

"Alright team remember boarder of Indiana in two days" henry said.

We nodded and pulled open the front door and running out. Brittany was pulled away from me by Sam during the commotion and she protested but there was no time to think as the zombies immediately attacked. I shot lots of them as they came for us but I made sure to check on the group at all times I ran to puck who had one coming up from behind. I stabbed my knife deep into its skull and he nodded at me in thanks.

I glanced at Britt who still stood next to Sam but was slashing the zombies with her sword. Britt caught my gaze and looked at me with concern. Suddenly her face morphed into fear "Santana!" she screamed a walker grabbed me from behind and I gasped but there was a loud gun shot and I was freed from the grasps of the walker.

I looked to my left to see henry with a shot gun looking at me. He nodded and yelled "everyone to your cars now! Forget them more are coming!" he yelled.

That's when we all ran I got to my bike and started it. I found myself looking for Brittany I spotted Sam but didn't see her with him.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder from behind and I jumped.

"It's just me san" Britt said.

"Are you okay" I said relieved.

"I am now" she said hopping on my bike with me.

"What about Sam why aren't you riding with him?" I asked

"Santana not now just go" she said sternly and I didn't need to be told twice.

I drove onto a path in the woods and prayed my bike would hold out until morning.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter guys, next Santana and Britt are alone and its about to start getting interesting.** **let me know what you think will happen next :o**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was my favorite chapter to** **write** , **I hope you like it as much as I do :)**

* * *

My motorcycle ran out of gas that morning and we were forced to go on foot. I stayed quiet while we walked, I was thinking about a lot and Brittany didn't say much either. I was definitely not worried about making it to the boarder I had a plan even if the plan didn't involve me getting there. I'd make sure Brittany got there no matter what happens. Britt would glance at me every so often checking on me I suppose.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said as we walked through the dense trees.

I smiled "I don't think they're even worth a penny" she nudged me persuading me to tell her.

I let out a breath pushing a tree branch out of the way "honestly I was thinking about you" I said slowly.

She looked at me with her head tilted "what about me?"

"Why did you come with me instead of Sam?" I asked.

She looked straight ahead now "I guess I just didn't want to be separated from you" she said softly.

"And you're okay with being separated from Sam?" I said confused.

Brittany clenched her jaw and stayed quiet. "I just don't understand why you're with him when he treats you like shit … and you just let him do it to" I said.

"I don't let him treat me like shit!" she said narrowing her eyes.

We stopped walking abruptly now "Yes you do and you won't let anyone bring it up either" I said raising my voice stepping closer to her.

She pushed me back against a tree "Fuck you Santana!" she said.

"Why are you getting so defensive I'm telling the truth!" I said curling my hands into fists.

"Because you don't even know me Santana! Or what I have to go through on a daily basis!" she screamed.

Suddenly all was quiet the only thing you could here was our fast breathing from yelling. "I don't need you Santana… I can handle myself" she said her voice cracking.

My lips parted and I narrowed my eyes at her. Brittany clenched her jaw and walked away by herself. I stood against the tree processing what she had said. I looked too the direction she left in and noticed she was nowhere in sight. Even if I was mad at her I couldn't leave her out here by herself, so I walked in the direction she left. Soon after I found her down a slight hill leaning her shoulder on a tree crying.

I sighed knowing she wanted to be alone so I sat on top of the hill and watched to make sure she was okay. After a while she wiped her eyes and was about to continue walking again when a zombie came from out of the trees to her right. She gasped and reached for her knife but he grabbed her. I stood up aiming my gun as she kicked him back against the tree. She grabbed her knife and stabbed it in the head.

I lowered my gun and took a step forward making a twig crack under my feet. Britt turned abruptly towards me her eyes wide for a second and softening when she saw it was me.

Her lips were parted and her cheeks were blushed "Thanks for the help" she said softly.

I walked down the hill and passed her only stopping to say "You said you could handle yourself" I shrugged, and noticed her eyes averted from my gaze. I started walking and this time she followed.

* * *

It started getting dark after a while and we still hadn't talked, I didn't like not talking her I missed her smile. We found a small dirt path and we were about to take it when Britt tripped and fell over a big rock in the road "Ow!" she yelled holding her ankle in pain.

"Brittany! Are you okay!" I said rushing to her side.

"Yeah I just wasn't paying attention" she said. "Where does it hurt?" I said concerned.

"My ankle it's not that bad though" she said. I lifted her up slowly "can you walk?" I asked.

"Santana I'm fine really let's keep walking" she said limping away. She winced with every step and she didn't get far without tripping again but this time I caught her and she fell into my chest covering her face with her hands.

"You can't walk Britt… ill carry you on my back" I said.

She started to sniffle "I'm fine" she said.

"Then why are you crying" I whispered.

"Because…. I do need you" she said sniffling again gripping onto my shirt. I leaned my chin on her head with my brows furrowed.

"Then let me carry you" I said softly.

She drew in a breath and nodded on my chest, I nodded back and bent down so she could hop on my back. When she did I stood up and shifted her up on my back so she was comfy and started walking down the path.

After a while she leaned her chin on my shoulder "I'm sorry Santana" she said.

"Don't apologize Britt its fine" I said.

"No its not… I didn't mean any of it I didn't go with Sam because I can live without him, but your different Santana it's like being with you wakes me up. It keeps me on my feet and I just feel safe" she said softly in my ear.

I forgot she was on my back hearing all this and almost dropped her… almost. I stayed quiet for a moment and when she didn't speak I broke the silence.

"You were right before I don't know you that well, but a man once told me you learn new things about a person every day and something I always new about you from the moment I saw you was that your stronger then you perceive yourself to be" I said.

Britt stayed quiet as I stepped over a log and continued talking "That's why I don't get why you let him treat you like your nothing" I said. She leaned her head against mine and I felt a tear drip on my shoulder.

"He was my first love Santana we met freshman year of high school and dated up till now. He wasn't always like this he was kind and funny, he cared about me but I guess it was all just a lie" she told me. I listened intently to what she had to say and processed.

"I thought that maybe he might change back into how he used to be but I know he won't, believe me san I want to leave him but I'm scared" she said. "What are you scared of" I said slowly.

"He's all I know Santana I've been with him for so long that I don't know what a real relationship feels like "she said sadly.

"Well change can be good, the way he treats you is not a way anyone should be treated. You're worth more then what he says trust me, and you deserve every ounce of love and respect in this fucked up world. I promise Britt we are going to find you what you're missing" I said seriously.

I glance back at Britt as I walked and she smiled at me softly biting her lip. I smiled back "why are you looking at me like that?" I asked turning a corner on the dirt road.

"You're just sweet that's all … and I think I already found what's missing" she said whispering the last part.

I smiled to myself hoping the missing thing was me.

* * *

I walked with Britt on my back for about an hour until we found this really small wooden house on the side of the road surrounded by trees. The windows were boarded and it looked like the place was barely holding up. "Should we check it out?" I asked.

"Why not" she said shrugging on my shoulders.

I walked to the small porch and climbed the steps. I let Brittany down slowly and she smiled at me gratefully. I drew out my gun and walked in front of Britt opening the door quick. I stepped in pointing my gun around the tiny house it was clear but a huge mess. Papers littered the floor and chairs were flipped over.

"This place gives me OCD" Britt said scrunching up her nose.

I laughed at her cuteness and shut the front door. I helped Brittany to the couch and she sat and sifted through the papers on the table in front of her. I went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, I was about to open the refrigerator when a spider came down from its web right in front of my face.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed jumping back and bumping into the table.

"Santana what's wrong!" Britt yelled concerned.

She stood up from the couch and limped over as fast as she could. When she reached me she put her hand on my cheek softly. I momentarily forgot what was wrong from the sudden contact, but was brought back to reality when I saw the spider move down the web some more.

"That spider was just inches from my face" I said pointing to the culprit, my eyes wide with fear.

Britt looked at me serious for a moment and then burst into laughter "Ha-ha very funny now kill it" I said pouting.

Britt shook her head "It's just we kill zombies and you're more afraid of a tiny harmless spider" she said smirking.

I looked to the floor "Britt that spider has more hair on its legs then my eyebrows okay they are gross and creepy and have no business in a person's house" I said, Britt just looked at me admiringly.

"Britt please find something to kill it" I said wining.

Britt huffed and grabbed a cup "well we aren't killing it" she said.

"So what are we gonna do with it, eat it for dinner? Britt I found perfectly salvageable yams" I said wide eyed.

Britt smiled at me brightly "No san we aren't eating it we are setting it free" she said sweetly.

She cupped the spider and walked out the front door to the porch. She bent down and put the cup to the floor letting the spider crawl out of it.

She smiled as it crawled away "Not all things have to die to live in this world Santana they don't hurt anyone they're just surviving kind of like us" she said standing up and limping back in the house.

I just sat there staring at her in wonder "What" she said smiling at me.

"You're just… I'm just glad you're here" I said shrugging.

"Me too san" she said kissing my cheek and walking passed me to the couch.

I smiled as she went back to sifting through the papers on the coffee table as if she didn't just say the very thing to make me fall in love with her.

* * *

"What was your favorite thing to do before all of this?" I said cross legged across from Britt on the couch.

She smiled "I loved to dance my parents enrolled me as soon as I could walk and it's been my thing ever since" she said pulling out something from her pocket.

She closed her fist and held it out to me "Can I show you something?" she asked.

I nodded as she opened her hand to a beautiful silver necklace that had two dance shoe charms on it. "That's gorgeous Brittany" I said in awe.

"Thanks, my parents got me this for Christmas when I was 12. They were both photographers so they could really only afford the one charm. When I was 16 the jewelry place burnt down and I was walking along that road one day, and on the side of the road right next to the ruble was the other dance shoe charm" Britt said smiling as she told me the story.

I smiled "that's crazy Britt it had to be fate" I said.

"Thank god no one was hurt in the fire, but it's amazing that out of all things this is the charm that survived" she said shaking her head and looking back down at the necklace. Instead of putting it back in her pocket she clipped it around her neck with a small smile and looked at me. She reached out her hand and grabbed my dog tags.

"So what's the story about these dog tags I bet it's not as amazing as mine" she said winking at me.

I smiled at her with my dimples and she bit her lip smiling back.

"I was 6 years old and I liked to play in the dirt so I would dig all around my back yard large holes, my parents would get so mad at me" I said chuckling at the memory of my parents faces when they saw what I had done.

"One day when I was digging the biggest whole I've ever dug, I found these dog tags buried far below the dirt. So I picked them up and ran inside to show my dad. He cleaned them off for me and we read them together, we found out they are from the civil war, and the name says Sargent Brandon J. Snix" I said.

Brittany looked at me intently listening to my story. "Want to know the weird part about it?" I asked smiling.

Brittany's eyes widened "What?" she said intrigued.

"Back when I was born my parents nicknamed me snix like the guys last name on the dog tags" I said.

"No way! That's fate right there" Britt said her mouth open.

I nodded "it's crazy how these things happen huh" I said.

Britt nodded "crazy… how come your nickname was snix?" she asked.

I blushed "when I was younger I had these temper tantrums and they were so bad they called me snix which in their eyes stood for my alter ego. When I was bad I was snix and when I was good I was Santana" I said shrugging.

Britt smirked at me "well I was right your story was better than mine"

I shook my head "not a chance" I said.

"So what was your favorite thing to do?" Britt asked.

I shrugged "I don't know I don't really have a favorite thing"

"oh come on san everyone likes doing something" she said.

I shook my head no "not me I didn't really do much except go to school and come home, but I did go running every night to clear my head… it was hard to deal with my dad when my mom left he would come home drunk after work, and I didn't like being in the house with him" I said already saying too much.

Britt looked at me with her head still resting on the couch "did he hurt you?" Britt said softly.

I turned to look at her with my brows furrowed. "I'm sorry it's just… the way you describe him he just sounds so abusive" she said just above a whisper.

I looked into her eyes and found they were filled with sadness "He was abusive… he loved me Britt I know he did he just lost himself for a while" I said as a single tear fell down my cheek. Brittany sat up and used her thumb to wipe my face.

"I'm sure he did love you Santana... What's not to love" she said softly.

"I killed him Britt" I said in a whisper.

She sat back a little bit and looked at my face "He was bitten and he died right in front of me so I took his gun and contemplated shooting him. I was angry after all the shit he put me through you know. He would hit me in the face for talking back and beat me up for not making him breakfast. After all that I couldn't bring myself to shoot that bastard I sat there and cried like a child until he woke up as one of them and attacked me so… I shot him" I said crying.

Britt looked at me with silent tears streaming down her face. "Santana that wasn't your fault you were defending yourself" she said her voice cracking.

"Two people have died in my hands, as much as my old man deserved the death he got that little girl Beth did not. I should have just let him kill me I'm no better than my dad" I said putting my face in my hands.

"That's not true Santana and you know it, you couldn't have prevented any of that from happening to them, we just proved fate is real and I think it's more real now than ever" Brittany said with determination.

She put her hand on my back and softly said "Santana look at me" so I did right into those ocean blue eyes.

"You may not have saved them Santana but you saved me" she said.

I let out the small breath I was holding and glanced back down at my hands. "Hey…" she whispered.

I looked back up at her ever so slowly, she had a slight blush on her face and her eyes swam with something I couldn't explain "let me save you." she said

I smiled the smallest smile ever possible. "You already have."

She smiled back at me and leaned in kissing me softly as if I would break, and finally I knew what it felt like to be loved back.


	6. Chapter 6

After the kiss Britt fell asleep on my shoulder, I for one was wide awake replaying everything that happened over and over again. It really got me thinking about her feelings I mean I could tell she loves me but is it in the way I want? I mean she kissed me so I guess it could mean she loves me a lot more than a friend. Was it enough though? Did she love me as much as I love her? All these questions ran through my head as she stirred awake.

She sat up and stretched looking around "Hey" she said softly with a smile.

I smiled back "hey"

"did you get any sleep?" she asked me.

I shook my head No and she frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up I could've stayed up with you?" she asked.

I shrugged "Because you need to sleep" she looked at me for a moment with wonder and then she leaned in kissing my cheek. I blushed as she stood up stretching again and walking to the kitchen.

"I see your ankle is better" I said relieved.

She nodded grabbing a cup and filling it with a little water "much better thank you for carrying me again" she said.

"Of course" I said.

She looked at the kitchen table and smiled grabbing a bottle of beer "I have an idea" she said.

I narrowed my eyes "You wanna get drunk?"

"No lets burn the house down" she said.

I looked at her confused. "Have you been drinking without me?" I asked.

"No Santana it can be like out cleanse, like we can leave all the bad shit in this house and just burn it down" she said.

I smiled "That's your idea of a cleanse"

She put her hands on her hips trying to look tough "You gotta problem with that snix" I raised an eyebrow and stood up walking to her.

She kept her tough act up and clenched her jaw so she wouldn't laugh. I stopped inches from her face and smiled as she started to blush. I bit my lip and dragged my hand down her arm giving her goose bumps. I reached her hand and grabbed the bottle bringing it up to my lips taking a sip. I smiled as she watched my every move biting her lip.

"No… I don't have a problem" I said in a whisper. I stepped back and winked at her as I poured the bottle of beer on the table.

She visibly let out a breath she had been holding and I smiled "well you wanted a cleanse right so grab some more beer and help me" I said pouring some more alcohol on the floor.

She snapped out of her trance and helped me. Britt was quiet as we worked but she kept stopping to look at me when I walked past her. When we were done we walked outside with a box of matches, a shirt, and alcohol.

"Okay so would you like to do the honors of lighting it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" she said excitedly hopping up and down.

I chucked and shoved the shirt into the beer bottle so part of it was sticking out. Brittany struck a match and lit the shirt on fire and I threw it into the house. We backed up as the house went up in flames.

Britt put her arm around my shoulder and smiled leaning close to my ear "let all the stuff you were holding onto stay in that house Santana you don't need all that weight on your shoulders" she whispered.

I closed my eyes and imagined all the bad shit was stuck in that house and it couldn't hurt me anymore. I opened my eyes and clenched my jaw sticking up the middle finger at the house. Britt kissed my temple and smiled throwing up her middle finger too. And we just stayed like that for a few minutes until we started to hear the familiar grunts and moans that came from the walkers.

They were attracted to the flames and started to head for us. "We better go" Britt said looking at me with determination.

I nodded and we left through the woods. We walked as fast as we could with branches hitting us left and right. I was starting to think burning down the only shelter we had wasn't a very good Idea when a walker came at me from the left. I gasped and Brittany pulled me toward her so I was out of reach of the zombie. She slashed its head off with her sword and grabbed my hand pulling me forward.

We hopped over fallen tree limbs and tackled our way through more branches until we finally hit the road. We looked down the road to see an abandoned car with its trunk open on the side of the road.

"Britt there let's get in the trunk" I said out of breath. She nodded and we ran to the car, a walker came at Brittany from out of the forest and I took it down with my gun. As we reached the trunk I let Britt climb in first and I looked around making sure no zombies were coming.

I was about to get in when I found a piece of rubber on the ground, it looked to be a piece of a tire. I grabbed it and squeezed in next to Brittany. I grabbed the trunk door and pulled it down then I tied the piece of rubber around the lock to keep it relatively shut. I laid back just as we heard the walkers moaning and passing our car.

They banged into the car and dragged their feet for about five minutes till it got quiet. Britt held onto my arm the whole time as I peeked out the small whole to see them passing through. When they were finally all gone I breathed a sigh of relief and laid down making myself comfy.

We were quiet for a few minutes until I broke the silence "hey Britt?"

"Yeah?' she asked.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Anything" she whispered.

"I was just thinking I mean I know this is random but how come you never use your gun to kill those things? I mean I've never seen you use it it's usually your sword" I said.

She smiled lightly "it only has one bullet" she answered.

I raised my eyebrows "Britt I have ammo why didn't you just ask me" I said.

She shook her head No "The point is, that one bullet is going to save me one day I wanna save it till I really need it. I like knowing that I have the power to control when I wanna use it and for whom I wanna use it for" she said.

I stared at her confused and she rolled her eyes "Sam controls my life Santana and the one thing I can control is when I wanna use that bullet" my eyes softened as realization hit me hard.

"oh… Britt I'm sorry" I said.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked confused.

"Because you don't deserve that Britt" I said in disgust.

"Sometimes I think I do" she said sadly.

I shook my head "no you don't Britt you need someone that will give you the world and more" I said.

Britt stayed quiet now and I just started thinking again "Britt what's gonna happen with us when we get back with the group and Sam wants you to stay away from me?" I asked.

"I don't know Santana and I'd really like to drop this" she said annoyed.

I clenched my jaw and stayed quiet. Brittany looked at me and I turned my head away because I was mad.

"Santana I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound mean" She said softly.

When I didn't answer she turned away from me and huffed. I did the same facing the other way realizing I really wasn't enough for her.

* * *

I woke up fast banging my head on the trunk door "Shit!" I said angrily.

Britt sat up slowly "are you okay Santana? She asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said annoyed.

I untied the rubber I found on the ground and popped the trunk open. I hopped out rubbing my head and looking around it was a sunny day, _too sunny_ I thought.

"Santana let me see your head" Britt said from behind me.

"I'm good" I said monotone. I was still pissed at her from last night and I wasn't really in the mood to talk to her right now.

I walked to the middle of the road and looked down each way, little ways up the road there was a sign that said boarder of Indiana 4 miles. I smiled we stumbled right on the road we needed to be on.

"Santana can we talk please" Britt said.

I rolled my eyes "No we don't have time this road will lead us right to the boarder so let's get walking" I said.

I started walking and Britt followed catching my arm "I didn't mean to hurt you Santana" she said sadly.

I pulled my arm back "I'm used to it" I said walking up the road.

After that all was quiet we walked for hours, and we were on the last mile grateful to be almost there.

"So your just not gonna talk to me" Britt said looking at me as we walked.

I ignored her and kept walking "I said I was sorry Santana… truth is I don't know what's gonna happen when I see Sam again" she said.

"Oh so now you wanna talk about it" I said annoyed.

"I don't know what you want me to say Santana you don't understand I can't just break up with him he won't let me… I'm not trying to hurt you" she said.

I stopped abruptly "You kissed me Brittany and you're going to make me sit here knowing you did that and watch you with him. He hurts you and I have to sit back and watch … and you don't want to hurt me… it's too late for that" I said surprising myself as I said it.

Brittany looked at me sadly "kissing you was a mistake Santana" she said. My heart broke inside hearing this and I looked away shaking my head.

"Wait let me finish…" Britt said but was cut off by mike yelling at us from down the road "Guys! Hey!" he yelled. He waved at us from down the road were the whole group stood.

Britt and I both smiled and ran to them. When we reached them we were greeted with hugs and smiles. "You girls are just on time" henry said.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"We are leaving we gotta find shelter by night fall" puck said.

I looked around at the group and found that people were missing I narrowed my eyes "Where's Rachel and Quinn?" I asked.

"They didn't make it here" Finn said softly.

"Well let's wait for them maybe they're almost here" Britt said glancing at me.

"We aren't waiting they didn't make the deadline" Sam said annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow "You can't be serious… Henry you granddaughter is out there and you won't wait for her" I said angrily.

He looked at his feet "I'm afraid we can't Santana I said 2 days and there is no sign of them" he said.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, two of our friends are out there and you want to leave them behind" I said furious. Britt put her hand on my arm but I shrugged her off angrily.

Everyone stayed quiet waiting to see what I did next. "You know what you guys go I'm gonna wait for them" I said.

"Santana come on this is stupid" puck said.

I was about to protest when Britt stepped in front of me "No what's stupid is the fact that you would rather just leave how would you feel if that was you out there" she said.

"Great now you're sticking up for this bitch" Sam said grabbing Britt's wrist and pulling her toward him "Ow! Get off!" Britt said struggling.

I clenched my jaw and hesitantly lifted my gun pointing it at him "why don't you let her go and maybe I won't shoot your ass" I said angrily.

Sam smirked at me and gripped Brittany harder which earned Brittany to protest some more. I placed my finger on the trigger "let. Her. Go." I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed at and pushed Brittany to the floor as the group gasped I was furious. "shoot me I dare you" he said walking towards me now.

I shrugged "okay"

Puck ran to me and pushed my gun upwards as I shot the bullet. I huffed looking at puck "What the hell man" I said pushing him.

He stood in front of me blocking me from Sam as Tina helped Brittany up. "You can't just kill him" he said his eyes pleading with me to stop. I huffed and stepped back angrily glaring at Britt in the process who looked at me in fear. I gulped looking at the floor realizing what I almost did.

"I'm waiting for Quinn and Rachel" I said turning to face the way Britt and I came.

Puck put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged him off "san you don't know if they're alive" he whispered.

"They are I know it" I whispered back.

I kept my gaze down the road as everyone behind me got ready to leave. Sure enough there was movement in the distance I broke out into a big smile as Tina pointed and said "no way" Quinn and Racheal came running towards us smiling.

I turned to face the group who eyed me in disbelief. I shook my head at them and turned running towards my friends.

I reached them hugging them both "we missed you too san" rach said laughing.

Quinn looked at me and noticed something was off with me "What happened?" she asked.

I huffed "They wanted to leave and I told them we needed to wait for you guys, but they wouldn't so I was going to stay" I said shrugging.

"Thank you for waiting Santana" Rachel said.

Quinn eyed me "something else happened" I clenched my jaw looking away.

Rachel looked at me solemnly "I'm gonna go say hi to my grandpa" she said patting my shoulder leaving me with Quinn.

"Spill" she said.

So I did I told her everything that happened with Brittany and the situation with Sam and she just listened.

"San things got serious with Sam, and you can't let him bring out a side of you that isn't really you I guess you could say" Quinn said when I finished ranting.

We started to walk towards the group who had started filing into the camper. "I know Quinn I just lost it and I don't want it to happen again I can't believe I let him get to me that bad" I said shaking my head.

Quinn looped her arm through mine "well I won't let that happen okay best friend too best friend I got your back" she said with a small smile.

I smiled back so glad that I had Quinn there to get me through.

* * *

We all had to squeeze into the camper because it was the only car that made it to the boarder. It wasn't too small we all fit it was just kind of annoying, I missed my motorcycle.

Inside there was a booth and a couch on either side of the RV and a small bedroom and bathroom in the back. Finn drove and henry sat in the passenger seat. Quinn and Racheal sat across from me in the booth discussing books they've read. While mike, Tina, and Brittany played cards in the booth on the other side of us. Will and puck slept on their own couch and Sam was in the bedroom doing god knows what.

I watched Brittany play cards with Tina and mike with a small smile on her face. I wondered how I can be mad at her but her words quickly came back to me.

"Santana?" Rachel said snapping me out of my daze.

"Hmm?" I said looking at her.

"I just asked what your favorite book was" she said.

I raised my eyebrows "oh well I'm not sure I don't really read much" I said. I glanced at Brittany who looked over at us with her head tilted.

I looked back to Quinn and Rachel who eyed me suspiciously "what?" I asked.

"You seem out of it" Quinn said.

I shrugged "I'm fine"

Suddenly Sam came out of the room behind us and walked up to Brittany, and I stiffened as we all looked over at the pair.

"Get up we need to talk" he growled. Britt huffed and stood up following Sam into the bedroom without so much as a glance in our direction.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when we heard yelling behind the door. _"You wanna tell me why you left me back at the house to go with that bitch out there" Sam yelled._

 _"You were far away and she was the closest one I could get to" Britt said angrily._

 _"I don't buy it Brittany something's going on between you two and I don't like it" he said growling._

I looked over at Quinn who looked back at me with her eyebrows raised.

 _"You don't like anything I do" she said yelling._

 _"Because you're stupid Brittany how many people have to tell you that before you listen" he screamed back._

I stood up banging my fist on the table and Quinn grabbed my arm "no Santana this is her fight you be there to pick up her pieces when she's done" Quinn said I sighed and sat back down.

 _"Fuck you Sam" Brittany screamed crying now._

 _"What you gonna go cry to your girlfriend now! Huh!" Sam said furious._

 _"I'm breaking up with you! Its over!" Brittany yelled._

My mouth fell open wide "No way" I said as rach and Quinn looked at me wide eyed.

 _"You're breaking up with me! No one breaks up with me!" Sam yelled._

 _"I just did asshole" Britt shot back._

 _"No one will ever treat you better than I did" he said._

 _Brittany laughed sarcastically "Santana does" she said._

Britt opened the bedroom door and slammed it turning straight into the bathroom. I looked around the RV to see everyone staring at me. Henry smiled at me from the front seat and Quinn just smirked at me.

We heard banging from the bedroom and puck got up "I better go calm him down" he said walking away.

"She broke up with him…" Tina said.

"For Santana" mike said smirking.

I shook my head "no that was for herself mike not me" I said.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Brittany stepped out looking towards us. I looked over at Rachel whose eyes where wide then at Quinn who smirked at me with her arms crossed.

I looked back towards Britt who walked briskly over to me. She stopped in front of me and I looked up at her hesitantly. She licked her lips and pushed me back as she leaned down and kissed me in front of everyone in the RV not a care in the world.

When she pulled back I was breathless and she stayed close leaning her forehead against mine.

"You didn't let me finish. The kiss was a mistake because … I didn't want to be with him when I did it" she whispered.

My heart fluttered and I broke out into a big smile. She took my face in her hands and kissed me again much slower and my mind was finally at peace.

We broke apart when half the RV started clapping "finally" Finn yelled from the front seat.

Britt and I laughed at their silliness and Rachel had tears in her eyes "you guys are so cute" she said.

I moved over and Britt sat down next to me smiling "we are proud of you Brittany that took guts" Quinn said.

Britt smiled "Thank you Quinn and I hope you're okay with me dating your best friend" she said winking.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. "Of course it's okay" Quinn said laughing at my face.

"So were dating now huh" I said smirking.

"Finally" she said biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes blushing "don't flatter yourself pierce"

Britt chucked "I mean it is no secret you wanted to date me since you met me" she said shrugging Quinn looked at us back and forth in awe.

I crossed my arms and smirked looking away from her "whatever you say" I said blushing.

She smiled kissing my cheek knowing she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning for this chapter you guys!**

 **A/N I read one of the reviews and id just like to make the point that yes im obviously not a fan of Bram nor did I want to make Sam look like this evil guy that no one likes, but I did it because Santana was abused by her dad in her teens. so Britt and san can relate to each other now in some way. I've also stated that Sam wasn't always like that he was nice to Brittany in high school which is how they fell in love with each other. I wanted to show Sam in a different way some how, and I feel like the subject of relationship abuse is not touched upon by many so I wanted to try something different. I do appreciate your review other wise. Also I did take bits and pieces from the walking dead episodes it inspired me and I don't own any of that either. Again excuse my mistakes im not good with spelling and stuff.**

 **Too the people that are into this story thank you for reading you guys keep me going!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"So Britt what's your favorite book" Racheal asked as we played cards.

Britt lit up at the question and I smiled "I like the chronicles of Narnia" she said excitedly.

"No way that's my favorite" Quinn said suddenly interested.

"I used to love the fawn what was his name?" Rach said.

Britt giggled and my heart flipped at how cute she was "Mr. Tumnus" she said looking at me, I raised an eyebrow at them "Santana you've never read Narnia?" Quinn said eyes wide.

I bit my lip "I told you I'm not much of a reader" I said.

Britt shook her head "I can't have this your are going to read Narnia it's the best book ever it has all magical creatures like Alice in wonderland" Britt said facing me now.

I looked at my hands embarrassed "Oh my god not even Alice in wonderland" Rach said.

I clenched my jaw and shrugged as Britt looked at me sadly. "Okay well we need to fix this right now, I brought Alice in wonderland with me when I left my house. It's my favorite book and I want you to read it" Quinn said pulling out a book from her bag and handing it to me.

I grabbed the book and looked at the cover smiling "Thanks Quinn" I said.

"No problem san and you can keep the book afterwards trust me your gonna want to read it over and over again" she said chuckling.

I smiled shaking my head "We have got to find you Narnia because that book was so good" Britt said. "Definitely" Rachel said agreeing.

Suddenly the RV started to slow down and buckle "Shit" Finn said at the wheel.

"Santana I think we are gonna need your help up here" Henry said looking back at me. Brittany looked at me with concern but I patted her knee and she stood up so I could slide out.

I walked up to the front of the RV to Finn whose eyes were filled with worry "What happened" I said.

"We just stalled I don't Know what happened" Finn said.

"Hmm… did a light come on at all?" I asked.

"Uh yea it said something about a battery" he said.

I shook my head "Ill check" I said walking back to the booth to grab my gun. "What happened san?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know I'm gonna go check" I said slinging my gun around my shoulder.

"I'll come with you" Britt said sliding to get out "No Britt you stay I'll be quick" I said.

She looked at me unsure if she should let me go when Finn walked up behind me "Don't worry Britt I'll go with her" he said with a sure smile. Britt nodded and I kissed her on the cheek softly "Be right back" I said and turned leaving the camper.

Finn popped the hood and i got up on my tippy toes leaning over to see the battery. "Santana I'd just like to say I'm happy for you and Brittany, I can tell you care for her a lot" he said. I smiled at him "Thank you I appreciate that very much" I said.

Finn nodded smiling softly as I found the battery "Shit the battery is dead, there should be a backup in the compartment on the side of the RV can you get it?" I asked Finn.

"Uh… this kind of was the backup battery" he said hesitantly.

"You're shitting me right" I said narrowing my eyes.

"No actually… I used it 2 years ago when it stalled on the way home from work I have bad luck san" he said sadly. I huffed slamming the hood shut "let's go break the news the group" I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Santana" Finn said solemnly.

"It's not your fault Finn it's our shitty luck" I said as we walked back inside the camper. "Looks like were walking guys the battery's dead" I said too everyone.

Henry stood up grabbing his cane "Grab your belongings everyone we have to find a place to stay before nightfall" he said.

I looked towards the bedroom at Sam who stood glaring at me with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame. I glared back at him when Quinn and Rachel stood up grabbing there stuff, Britt followed suit looking at me and back to Sam nervously. Quinn noticed and whispered something to Rachel, Rachel nodded and grabbed Britt's arm leading her to the door as everyone filed out. Britt looked at me confused as to what was happening and got off the RV.

Quinn came over standing next to me "stay calm" she whispered as Sam walked towards us. Sam stopped in front of me and clenched his jaw "you're lucky your bitch is here to save you" Sam spat pushing me back and walking out of the RV. Quinn held onto my arm tight and I tried to break free to go after him but she wouldn't let go.

"Santana calm down your gonna do something you regret" she said.

We stood there a few more moments till I calmed down "Ready to leave?" She asked I nodded turning to leave but before I could Quinn grabbed my arm again "Quinn really I'm good now I promise" I said turning to look at her.

"No san look" she said pointing to the back of the RV, I followed her line of view and saw will still asleep on the couch. That's odd how did he not here all the commotion.

Quinn and I walked to the back of the RV and shook will "Hey we gotta go buddy" I said.

I looked at Quinn and shrugged when we got no answer and she huffed leaning down to shake will again "Will! We are leaving" Quinn said loudly. Quinn kept trying but I stopped her when I realized what had happened.

"Quinn he's gone" I said. Quinn gasped covering her mouth "Will No" she said sadly. I clenched my jaw "Now he can be with Emma" I said softly.

Quinn looked at me nodding as I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked out of the camper together. Britt stood next to Rachel anxiously when they saw us they both walked over "Are you guys okay?" Britt said looking at me.

I nodded "Will is…" I said not able to finish my sentence.

Rachel's eyes widened "how" she said softly

"pills…" Quinn said looking away.

Everyone was quiet as we looked at each other sadly.

Britt grabbed my hand as henry said "Let's move everyone!" no one asked about will because we didn't want to talk about losing another group member.

It's sad to think that we have to live in a world were we worry about who will die next.

* * *

After walking for hours we finally set up camp in a small clearing on the side of the road. Mike and Tina put together a fire while puck, Sam, and Finn went to catch some food. Quinn sat next to Rachel giggling about something and Brittany stood behind them talking to henry about what happened with sam. I had been reading Alice in wonderland since we had got here and I was already on chapter 6.

"I didn't know that you read Santana" Mike said smiling as he messed with the fire.

"I don't the girls are making me read this but it's actually really good I have to say" I said chuckling.

"That book was really good" Tina said nodding agreeing with me.

"Well I'm glad that you found some good out of this apocalypse or someone…" mike said winking.

I rolled my eyes looking back down at my book when Brittany came over plopping down next to me "Fire looks good mike" she said smiling.

"Thank you Britt" he said.

"What you guys talking about?" she asked.

"You actually" Tina said winking at me.

"Really" Britt said looking at me and smirking.

"No we weren't talking about you Britt" I said still looking at my book.

"Sure we were Santana remember how you said she was a good kisser" Mike said. My eyes went wide and I put my book down "I did not say that mike" I said.

Britt smirked at me and I blushed under her gaze "So are you Santana" Britt said kissing my cheek.

I blushed harder as mike and Tina laughed at us. Britt patted my leg "what chapter you on?" she asked changing the subject.

I smiled "six, it's so good!" I said.

"I told you it would be" she said.

I picked my book back up and started to read again and Britt played with her necklace nervously. I looked over at her "You okay Britt?" I asked.

She smiled at me for a moment and nodded "I've just been thinking" she said.

This time I closed my book and gave her my full attention "About?" I asked.

"I want you to have my other dance shoe charm" she said.

I raised my eyebrows "Britt I can't take that" I said shaking my head.

"No I want you to have it so you know that if we ever get lost or lose our way, we will find our way back to each other just like the shoes did" she said taking the one charm off the necklace and handing it to me.

I looked at Britt lovingly "Britt…" I said taking the charm slowly.

I looked down at it and back up at Brittany leaning in to kiss her softly "we will always find our way back to each other shoe or no shoe but thank you regardless" I said biting my lip. She chuckled and I took off my dog tags and attached the tiny dance shoe too it.

I looked at it for a moment and smiled taking off one of my dog tags and handing it to Brittany "So you have a piece of me too" I said.

Britt smiled biting her lip and attaching it to her necklace "Now we will never be apart" she said sticking out her pinky, I grabbed it with my pinky and smiled "I promise"

* * *

Next morning I woke up to Quinn and mike talking about food, I wished we had bacon and pancakes but I knew all of that was long gone. I glanced at Britt who slept on top of her bag using my leather jacket as a blanket. I smiled as I saw her necklace with my dog tag attached to it, it was the cutest thing ever and I was so happy we did it.

I stood up and stretched as Quinn looked over and smiled at me "Morning San" she said.

"Good morning, what's all this talk about food" I said smirking.

"They set traps out last night Quinn was gonna go check them" Mike said.

"Yea but hey now you can come with me" Quinn said. I glanced back at Britt who was still sound asleep.

Mike smirked "ill hang back here to keep an eye on her you go with Quinn" Mike said.

I smiled at him gratefully "Thanks mike" I grabbed my gun and we headed into the woods to find the traps.

"Do you have any clue were these traps are?" I asked.

"Yes mike described them in detail" she said chuckling.

"That's mike for you" I said laughing.

"Hey I saw you reading my book yesterday how is it?" she asked.

"I really like it, it's kind of like the whole book has a greater meaning you know" I said stepping over a fallen tree branch.

Quinn looked to her left monitoring her surroundings "Yeah it makes you really think about what your reading" she said.

I nodded and gasped when I found the first trap "look trap number one" I said pointing.

Quinn smiled "Good eye san" she said bending down to check it.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nada" she said sadly.

"Well I guess let's check the rest, lead the way Quinnie" I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes "You and that damn nickname" she said walking away.

I followed "oh stop you love it" I said. Quinn shook her head "So tell me how is Brittany doing?" she asked.

"Good, we kind of just make sense you know like being with her makes the world just that much brighter" I said deep in thought. Quinn smiled softly and stayed quiet.

I looked at her in concern "You okay?" Quinn clenched her jaw "I think I'm falling in love with Rachel" she whispered.

I grabbed her arm stopping her "What? In love… with Rachel" I said in awe.

"I know it's stupid…" she said.

"No! Quinn No its not I'm just surprised I never realized… I'm so happy for you that's great" I said smiling.

Quinn smiled "Thank you"

"Wait Quinn does she know have you told her?" I asked.

"She doesn't know and I can't tell her I don't think she loves me back" she said.

"Quinn that's what I thought until all this stuff happened" I said.

"Yeah but you and Britt were fate Santana I just don't think Rachel likes me like that" she said sadly.

I started walking backwards "Quinn come on you will never know if you don't ask" I said.

Quinn's eyes suddenly got wide "Watch out!" she said running to me pushing me sideways. I let out a loud yelp as pain shot through my ankle and I fell to the ground. I looked over to my right to see that I almost stepped directly onto one of the traps. I just missed it because Quinn pushed me out of the way, but I got a large cut on the side of my ankle from the corner of it.

Quinn dropped to her knees in front of me "Are you alright" Quinn said her eyes filled with fear.

"Yea I just cut my leg a little bit" I said closing my eyes to block out the pain.

We started to here leaves rustling and decided it would probably be safe to leave. "We need to get you back so Tina can look at that okay" she said. I nodded as she ripped of a piece of her shirt and tied it around my ankle.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me up as I winced in pain "I'm so sorry san" she said sadly.

She wrapped my arm around my waist and helped me walk "Hey it wasn't your fault I wasn't paying attention" I said.

Quinn was quiet after that focusing on getting me back to camp. When we got there nobody noticed us, I saw Britt sitting next to Mike with her knee hopping up and down nervously. She wore a smile as she talked to Rachel about something despite that. Rachel looked over at us, and Britt followed her line of vision spotting me. Her face broke into a huge smile until she realized I was limping and her face paled.

She stood up fast and ran to me "What happened Santana!" she said concerned.

"I'm fine Britt it's just a scratch" I said assuring her. Quinn sat me down and Tina came over to help me untying Quinn's shirt from my ankle.

Suddenly Britt turned to Quinn "What the hell Quinn why didn't you protect her!" Quinn took a step back as Britt got in her face.

"I tried …" Quinn said.

"No you didn't if you had she wouldn't be hurt!" Brittany screamed turning bright red.

"Brittany it's not Quinn's fault I wasn't paying attention" I said weakly.

Out of nowhere Sam came over to me with his gun pointed to my head. "Dude what the fuck!" puck yelled pushing him back.

"She was obviously bitten so we have to kill her, she's dead weight anyway" he said with determination.

Britt stepped in front of my protectively as puck took Sam's gun while mike and Finn held him back. "She wasn't bit you idiot she stepped on one of your traps" Quinn said eyes narrowed.

"Oh so all of this is your fault once again" Britt said angrily to Sam.

He laughed "Suddenly you grow a pair huh, what are you gonna do Brittany shoot me like your little girlfriend tried to do! You know what you can't shoot me because you're so stupid you can't even use a gun" he said smirking.

That's when I lost my shit standing up and punching Sam square in the face. He let out a grunt and fell to the floor, I walked towards him getting ready to attack him again but Quinn and Rachel held me back.

"Talk to her like that again I dare you! Do it again you piece of shit!" I yelled angrily.

"Santana sit down your losing blood" Tina said.

I heard nothing other than my heart pumping from the adrenalin, I was waiting for him to get back up so I could hit him again. As soon as he stood up I lunged back at him again, but puck pushed Sam away and Quinn and Rachel still held me back "let me at him! Let go of me!" I said angrily trying to squirm out of their grasp.

Britt stepped in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist "San stop calm down" she said softly.

"No! He called you stupid" I said my voice cracking.

She looked at me with full concern in her eyes and I shook myself out of it "I know he did but your hurt so let's take care of you… please sit back down" she said almost in tears. I let out a shaky breath and did what I was told sitting down on a log. Tina sat back down in front of me examining my leg and Britt sat next to me holding my hand for the pain.

Henry came over and handed Tina her medical kit. "Nice punch Santana" he said.

I smiled "Thanks" I said tiredly.

"I'm gonna go have a talk with Sam maybe punch him myself" he said chuckling and walking towards Sam.

Britt leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned mine on her head "Thank you for sticking up for me Santana" she whispered.

I smiled "You know that I always will" I said back.

Britt lifted her head up as Quinn sat down next to Rachel on the ground "Hey Quinn I'm sorry I yelled at you I was just so upset that Santana was hurt" Britt said solemnly.

"It's alright I just wish that I could've done something" Quinn said sadly.

"But you did you pushed me out of the way. You saved me from getting my whole foot caught in that thing" I said and Rachel nudged her making Quinn smile softly, I smiled at them remembering that Quinn was totally in love with Rachel.

"Well Santana your lucky you don't need stiches it's going to scar though" Tina said. She pulled out bandages and a bottle of something.

She unscrewed the cap "What's that" I said nervously.

"Its peroxide" she said.

My eyes widened "Wait doesn't that… Ahhh!" I screamed in pain falling into Brittany. Britt held onto me tightly as Tina poured, I clutched onto Brittany's shirt on the verge of tears.

"Yes Santana it burns… sorry I figured you wouldn't let me put it on if you knew" Tina said.

I glared at her "Thanks"

"Brittany please don't kill Tina she's just trying to help" Rachel said chuckling.

I glanced up at Britt who glared at Tina angrily. "I'm not killing anyone" she said pulling me closer to her. I smiled at her protective behavior as Tina finished wrapping my bandage.

"Alright all finished" Tina said packing up her stuff back into her medical bag.

"Thank you" I said to Tina as she stood up and walked away.

"So what's the plan for today" Rachel said as the group went back to what they were doing before we got there.

"Since Santana attracted loads of walkers we should probably leave" puck said smirking.

I rolled my eyes flipping him off as puck winked. Brittany glared at puck not finding what he said funny and I just thought she was being cute.

"Puck is probably right it's not safe here we should move to a new location" Henry said.

We all agreed to leave so we packed up our stuff and hit the road.


	8. Chapter 8

"Santana let me help you walk" Britt said as we walked down the road.

I shook my head "I got it Britt don't worry" I said clenching my jaw. Every step I took was excruciating but I needed to be able to handle the pain.

"Oh Santana stop being stubborn and let your girlfriend help you" Quinn said.

My heart leapt at the word girlfriend "I'm not being stubborn I can handle this myself" I said. Henry glanced back at us with a playful smirk and I rolled my eyes back at him.

"There's no getting through to Santana" Mike said to Tina. I clenched my fists in anger and Britt put her hand on my arm having heard what mike said.

I looked at her and her eyes pleaded with me "Santana your limping your obviously not okay" Rachel said.

"Will all of you just shut up I'm fine damn it" I said angrily.

Everyone stopped and looked as Brittany stepped in front of me grabbing my shoulders holding me in place.

"Stop! Okay just stop! You are hurting and I can tell so your gonna let me help you!" she yelled inches from my face.

My eyes were wide "Britt…"

"No don't Britt me Santana because you know that I don't like seeing you hurt so you're gonna get on my back or so help me god I will throw you over my shoulder against your will" She said sternly.

My mouth fell open and I slowly nodded agreeing to do as she said. She turned around and bent a little so I could get on her back. Sam scowled at us as Britt stood up positioning me on her back. We started to walk again while Quinn and Rachel smirked at me knowingly and I rolled my eyes.

Mike leaned into Tina's ear and said "She gave in, Santana Lopez never gives in"

I smiled leaning my head on Britt's shoulder I was so whipped.

* * *

"San… Santana" I heard. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was still on Brittany's back. Quinn looked up at me from the side of Britt with a small smile, and I lifted my head from Britt's shoulder exhaling softly and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked still groggy from sleep.

"We found a high school" Quinn said.

"Yeah Mike said that there could be supplies so we figured we would camp here tonight" Britt said attempting to glance back at me.

I nodded "How long have you been carrying me Britt?" I asked.

I felt her shrug "About an hour or two you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you" she said as we walked up to the schools entrance. "You didn't have to do that you must be tired" I said concerned.

"Oh stop you aren't even heavy you're kind of like a backpack" she said grinning. I started to protest when she slowly set me down as Puck and Sam kicked open the school doors.

With guns drawn everyone filed in Britt and I being last because of my ankle. My ankle felt much better but Britt insisted that she'd help me walk. The boys immediately left to check the hall ways for walkers as Quinn and Rachel shut the doors behind us. Britt set me down on the floor against a row of lockers kissing my forehead gently, and I smiled up at her gratefully. Henry who looked extremely worn out sat down on a bench nearby closing his eyes for a moment.

"Let me change your bandage San" Tina said kneeling down in front of me.

"This school is big I think I'm gonna go help the guys… Brittany why don't you come with me" Quinn said.

Britt stepped closer to me and looked from me to Quinn hesitantly "I think I'd rather stay here" she said slowly.

Quinn smiled "Please I'd like to get to know you better I mean, you are dating my best friend"

Britt looked at me nervously "Go ahead Britt I'll be right here when you get back" I said reaching up and grabbing her hand. She nodded slowly squeezing my hand and walking away with Quinn down the hall. Tina smiled at me while she took off my bandage to inspect my cut, and Rachel sat down next to me.

"Seems to be healing up well, you should be okay" Tina said. I smiled nodding in thanks as Tina put a disinfectant on my cut, wrapping a new bandage around my ankle.

"It's been awhile since I've been in a high school" Rachel said.

I smiled resting my head on one of the lockers behind me and facing her "Me too, I wouldn't go back though I hated it" I said.

Rachel nodded "Were you one of those cheerleader popular girls?" Rach asked with one eyebrow raised.

I sighed softly "I tried to be but practice was after school and my dad wouldn't let me stay out late, so I just kept to myself" I said shrugging.

Rachel smiled softly "Tina and I went to the same school" I looked over at Tina "Really?"

"Yup we were in the glee club together" Tina said smiling brightly at the memory.

"You guys sing, that's so cool" I said.

"Yeah well you're the only one that thinks that" Tina said chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes "What do you mean?"

"Glee club wasn't exactly popular we would get bullied a lot by the cool kids" Rachel said sadly.

"That's so stupid" I said frustrated.

Tina nodded agreeing and Rachel looked sad. "Well you wanna know what…" I said. Both girls looked up at me waiting for me to go on.

"There are no more popular groups around anymore… were all just trying to live, and if singing is how you want to live then you do that, Fuck them I bet there all dead anyway" I said shrugging.

Both Tina and Rachel smiled at me "Thank you Santana" Rachel said gratefully. I nodded as the girls stood up grabbing my hands pulling me up with them.

"I guess we should go find the group" Tina said when suddenly gun shots erupted echoing through the halls. We all gasped and my heart dropped _Brittany_ I thought. I took off running ignoring the pain in my ankle "Santana! Stop don't run on your ankle!" Tina yelled running after me with Rachel at her tail.

I slid around the corner banging right into Brittany. I gasped "Britt…" I whispered holding her in a tight hug.

"Hey san… are you okay" she said concerned. I nodded still leaning my head on her shoulder.

"What was that gun shot?" Rachel said after giving Quinn a short hug.

"The boys found some walkers by the lunch room and killed them, the coast is clear otherwise" Quinn said.

Everyone looked over at me as I took a step back from Brittany "Santana where you running on that ankle" Quinn asked.

I clenched my jaw sticking my hands in my back pockets "No…" I mumbled looking at my feet.

I glanced up at Brittany who had her arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

I huffed "Yes…"

* * *

We found out the school had a backup generator so all the lights worked and the vending machines still had some snacks inside them. We took it as a gift from god if he still existed in the place. The boys left to go check all the doors in the school and us girls found the auditorium. Rachel, Brittany, and Tina where very excited about the find and quickly ran onto the stage as Quinn turned on the lights. Rachel and Tina were filling in Brittany about their glee club days, and Brittany told them about her dancing.

Quinn and I sat on the side of the stage watching them "It's crazy how the smallest hints of normality can put the biggest smile on their faces" Quinn said with a smile.

I nodded "They need it" I said. Rachel and Tina had decided to sing while Brittany showed them some of her choreography. I smiled as Brittany started dance she looked so happy like she was in her own little bubble. Rachel and Tina sang their hearts out to one of their old glee club songs making Quinn's mouth fall open.

"They're so good" Quinn said glancing at me. I nodded still staring at Brittany who had me mesmerized by every dance step she took.

"What the hell is this a music lesson" Sam said walking in with the guys behind him. Rachel and Tina stopped singing and Britt stopped dancing looking over at Sam.

"We were just having some fun" Tina said.

"Okay well you're fun is gonna attract walkers who will kill us, so can you shut the fuck up" Sam said.

"Sam leave them alone" Mike said as Sam glared at him.

Everyone else sat in one of the chairs in the house and watched the scene in front of them unfold. "I'm pretty sure we were not loud enough to attract anything" Rachel said.

"Maybe if you weren't so bad at singing I wouldn't have said something to you" Sam said annoyed.

Quinn stood up suddenly walking up to Sam I followed because she did not look happy. "Why don't you leave them alone they didn't do anything to you" Quinn said angrily.

Sam narrowed his eyes "Get out of my face" He said.

"Leave them alone and maybe I will consider not punching you in the face" Quinn said angrily.

"Fuck you Quinn" he said pissed.

"How many times do you need to be threatened or punched in the face by my girl here to figure out you're an asshole" Quinn said poking his chest and glancing back at me. I raised my eyebrows as Sam turned beat red with anger.

"I've had enough of this Sam either you're gonna keep quiet or you can leave and find your way by yourself" Finn said stepping in front of Quinn. Sam stepped back as Quinn and I glanced at each other surprised.

"Shut the fuck…" Sam never finished his sentence because Finn punched Sam in the face sending him to the ground. The girls behind us gasped, my mouth fell open.

"I just said keep quiet what don't you understand, you've been treating these girls like shit and I'm sick of it. You're lucky we haven't fed you to the dead by now" Finn said angrily.

Mike and puck came over picking him up and placing him in a chair. Blood dripped down his face "So what's it gonna be Sam You leaving or what" henry said clenching his jaw. We all new Sam was afraid of henry just by the way he flinched when henry talked.

Sam said nothing he just eyed the floor and Finn smiled "Just like I thought quiet" he said.

Quinn put her hand on Finns shoulder "Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded and smiled at all of us sitting down at the edge of the stage. The girls didn't want to sing anymore after that but regardless they were happy someone had put Sam in his place.

* * *

My eyes opened to the stage lights shining brightly down on me. I glanced to my side where Britt had slept but she wasn't next to me. I sat up slowly narrowing my eyes _Where was she_? I thought. I stood up walking to the group who sat around in a circle eating the vending machine food, but noticed that Quinn also wasn't around.

"Rach where's Brittany and Quinn?" I asked.

"It was just there shift they will probably be back any second" she said with a mouthful of food.

"Okay I'll just go get them" I said turning to leave.

"You're not hungry Santana" Tina said.

"I'll eat when I get back" I said leaving. I didn't want to eat I just wanted to see my girlfriend. I was deep in thought as I rounded the corner, but when I looked up I stopped dead in my tracks realizing the front door was wide open. I broke out into a run "Brittany! Quinn!" I yelled. When I reached the door I looked out to see Brittany and Quinn standing near an open gate checking it for damage.

I let out a breath, just seeing her made me feel so much better. Brittany turned around and we made eye contact her face brightened and she started to smile. Suddenly a black van zoomed up to the school. I patted myself for a gun but realized in my rush to find Quinn and Brittany I left it back in the auditorium. Two men hopped out of the van and ran over to Brittany and Quinn with their guns drawn.

The girls put their hands up and the men grabbed them pulling them to the van. I tried to run after them but someone grabbed me from behind. The black van started to speed off and on the back window I saw a skull and cross bones. I started to scream their names but mike who held me back put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't.

Puck came into view firing shots at the car but he was too late. I heard Rachel behind me screaming Quinn's name and I realized Quinn's feelings for Rachel were not one sided.


	9. Chapter 9

We had been walking for 6 days on root 70 finally reaching Indianapolis, and still no sign of the car with the skull. The group is starting to lose hope and I can't blame them I was too, I stared straight ahead leading the group with Rachel at my side. As we walked through the city the buildings rose up to the sky, and I imagined what it used to look like when there were people and lights. When you're in a world that's basically dead you forget how beautiful earth used to be.

We turned down all different roads keeping or eyes out for the girls and the car. Out of nowhere we heard men talking around the corner of an intersection. Everyone stopped with wide eyes and ran into an ally on the side of a building out of sight.

The men walked by holding their guns having a conversation. When they were out of sight we followed them down the road sticking against the wall. We came down another block as the men walked into a gated building with the black van parked out front. I gasped "Holy shit" Puck said spotting it.

We decided we needed a plan and it wasn't safe to just walk up to it, so we found a vacant building across from it and quietly snuck in. Everyone sat down on the third floor drinking water and loading their guns.

I looked out the window eyeing the place it was huge, I noticed that there was tons of black cars and vans with the emblem of the skull on the back. _Who the hell are these people_ I thought. The building seemed to be not as run down as the others, smoke billowed out of the chimneys and large gates stood around it that stood open at the moment.

"So Satan now that we are here do you expect us to just walk in" Sam said.

Finn glared at him and I rolled my eyes "No froggy lips I have a plan" I said. Sam scowled at me as Tina held back a laugh.

"So what's the plan" Mike said smiling.

"We're splitting up into 2 groups one will stay back here and the other will go in" I said.

"So basically you're making us volunteer to die" Sam said.

"What the fuck did I say about keeping quiet" Finn said angrily.

Everyone was quiet now giving me their full attention "The way I see it we either go in killing everyone in our path or we try to negotiate with them" I said.

"Well you know my pick" puck said loading his gun.

"I know you want to do that Puck and frankly I want to kill everyone that hurt them but going in guns blazing is dangerous, I hope you agree Santana" Rachel said taking charge.

I raised an eyebrow "Um yeah I agree with Rachel, but I want the group that's staying back here to be our snipers if anything goes wrong you know what to do" I said.

The group nodded liking the plan "So who's coming in with me?" I asked.

"You know I'm in" Finn said smiling.

"I'm with you San" Puck said.

I smiled "Thanks guys" I said.

"Well you know damn well I'm not going" Sam said.

"Well then you better know how to shoot" I said. "I'll go" Racheal said.

"So it's settled everyone ready" I said.

"Let's do this, cover us you guys" Puck said. "We got your back" Mike said.

I really hoped they did.

* * *

We stood in front of the gates of this monstrous place and stayed quiet. I glanced up at the building behind us to see mike give us the thumbs up that they were ready.

As soon as we stepped through the gates they shut quickly and out of all directions came out walkers.

"It's a trap" Finn yelled.

"Shit what do we do" Puck yelled.

"We can take them kill them all" Rachel screamed. We dived in shooting them down and driving a knife through their skulls.

One grabbed me from behind and I elbowed it, he fell back giving me just enough time to shoot it sending it spiraling back into one of their cars. We were down to the last 2 walkers when a woman came out of the building clapping. When the walkers were dead we turned towards the woman ready to fire.

"I have to say I'm impressed, you guys are a strong bunch" the woman said smirking.

"Where's our friends!" puck yelled and I glared at him angrily.

"I figured you would come my names sue welcome" she said.

I lowered my weapon "Sue it's nice to meet you, my friends and I … lower your weapons damn it" I said to them.

Sues smirk grew as they lowered them "As I was saying we would like to negotiate something" I said sternly.

"Hm your friends are Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce correct?" sue said.

"Yes ma'am that's correct we don't want to harm anyone we just want our friends back" I said.

"Negotiate you said… obviously you haven't heard of us before, we don't really do negotiations" she said.

I narrowed my eyes "Well I'm sure we can figure out something correct" I said in a sweet voice that was laced with anger.

She was starting to piss me off "Yes of course… follow me we will go get them and figure something out" she said with a chuckle.

Sue turned and started to walk back to the door were she came from, as I looked behind me hesitantly. The group looked at me nervously but nodded at me that they had my back.

So we shook away our fear and followed the mysterious woman into the building.

* * *

Sue led us up a few flights of stairs before we reached a small door that led into the hall way. As we passed through the door a group of people were alert pointing their guns at us a short way down the hall.

"Now, now put your guns down we have a call for peace" Sue said. Everyone lowered their guns eyeing us and we did the same.

"Joe go get Brittany and Quinn please" sue said smiling. The guy Joe nodded and left the hall.

"So what are your names" Sue said.

We all stared at her hesitantly "Oh come on we are friends now… peace treaty right" she said chuckling.

Everyone said their names and she smiled wider at each "And you my dear" she said eyeing me.

"Santana Lopez" I said clenching my jaw.

"Oh so you're the Santana Brittany talks about… we had to tape her mouth shut to get her to stop talking about you, and Rachel don't worry Quinn mentioned you but she didn't do much talking" she said.

I clenched my fists at this piece of information but bit my tongue as Rachel looked at sue with such intense anger I thought she was gonna kill her on the spot.

"What do you want with our friends anyway" Puck said.

Sue smiled "We have been at it before the dead walked, initiation into our midst states that in order to become one of us you have to kill two people. There hasn't been many people alive to kill so our people can't join us" Sue said.

"So you're a gang" Rachel said.

"We don't like to call it a gang more like a crew" Sue said.

"But you kill people so isn't that a gang" Finn said.

Sue glared at Finn but said nothing because Joe came back from behind the group with the girls. When he stepped out of the way Quinn and Brittany walked to the front standing next to each other. Quinn smiled at us and Brittany had her head down looking tired. Quinn nudged Brittany and she slowly started to raise her head up meeting my eyes. She lit up as soon as she saw me "Santana" she whispered.

"So Santana you want to negotiate correct" Sue said walking back and forth.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"Well before we do anything I'm gonna be nice…girls go reacquaint yourself with your group" sue said motioning for Quinn and Britt. Quinn's eyes widened and she grabbed Brittany's arm pulling her to walk with her. Britt shrugged Quinn off running to me and hopping in my arms. On the side of us Rachel and Quinn had a little reunion of their own.

Britt let go grabbing my face in her hands and kissing me. I sighed as she pulled back "I missed you" I whispered.

"I love you" Britt whispered back.

I smiled biting my lip "I love you too" I said.

Britt smiled through tears that had fallen from seeing each other again. "Okay that's enough it's time to negotiate" sue said.

I pushed Brittany behind me "What do you want" I said.

"Well we have to do our initiation so I need a person and I can settle for one of you" she said.

"What?" Rachel said with her eyes wide.

"I'll go then" Finn said stepping forward.

"Wait I can find you what you want okay Finn isn't going to go with you" I said glaring at Finn.

"Your right he's not… you are" Sue said putting a gun to my head.

Britt gasped form behind me and I put up my hands "Sue please don't" Britt said crying now.

"Shut up! No more distractions" she yelled.

In the corner of my eye I saw Quinn step in front of Rachel despite her silent protest "Sue I'll stay let her go" she said.

"Quinn its fine I'll stay go with the group" I said pleading with her to leave.

"Listen to your friend Quinn she's staying" Sue said.

"Please…" Quinn said grabbing sues arm and that's when everything flashed before my eyes.

Sue turned fast shooting Quinn in the head, Rachel screamed as I caught Quinn falling to the floor with her in my arms. Puck shot sue killing her instantly and everyone else was quiet. The gang stood there staring at their leader who laid on the floor dead.

Britt stood behind Finn silently crying, and Rachel was being held up by puck as she screamed, I just sat there unmoving. I stared at my best friends face her eyes shut, and I just cried.

"No Quinn please… please wake up" I said sniffling.

Brittany came over and wrapped her arms around me "Santana we need to go sweetie come on" Brittany said through the tears.

I shook my head crying harder "She can't be gone … I was supposed to save her" I said crying harder.

Rachel kept screaming Quinn's name and I new that this was my fault, there shouldn't have been negotiations we should have just shot up the place.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered kissing Quinn's forehead.

"Santana lets go" Puck said handing over a hysterical Rachel to Finn who walked her out. I slowly stood up lifting Quinn and carrying her bridal style back outside.


	10. Chapter 10

How long is forever? Sometimes just one second. This is what I thought of walking out of that building holding my best friends lifeless body in my arms. A quote from the book Quinn gave me that was safe in my backpack. I watched Finn literally drag Rachel out of the place and I realized how real that quote was. How one minute a person is there with you and the next they're gone.

Britt held on to the back of my shirt and puck walked next to me on my left with tears streaking down his face. I stared straight ahead knowing if I looked down at the girl in my arms I'd drop to the floor once again. I was so angry killing someone seemed real nice right now, a life for a life. That wasn't me though Quinn taught me that, she would tell me that killing someone is not what I want, but I knew what I want.

"Puck… slash all of the car tires I don't want this happening again" I said monotone.

"What?" he said confused.

"Slash the fucking tires!" I screamed.

Puck nodded running away with knife in hand while Britt gripped my shirt tighter. Mike came around the corner but stopped dead in his tracks by the gate followed by Tina, Sam, and henry limping over. Tina grabbed Rachel from Finn who had to walk away and collect himself from crying so hard.

I stopped in front of the group clenching my jaw "Let's get the fuck out of here"

* * *

We buried Quinn later that day, I stayed off to the side sitting in the overgrown grass staring out into the plains. I watched as the breeze swayed the tall grass and I wondered how I made it so far in this messed up world.

A hand touched my shoulder and I knew it was Brittany's, I could feel the spark shoot through my arm. I sighed as she sat down next to me looping her arm through mine and looking at me. I clenched my jaw looking back at her bright blue eyes sadly.

"Baby I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault Britt" I said turning away.

"Santana, thank you so much for coming to get us… Tina told me about you leading the group" she said softly.

"Don't thank me Britt whenever you need me I'll be there no matter what" I said looking at her eyes then back to my hands.

"I know san and I'm so grateful for that" She said kissing my cheek.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes until Brittany spoke up again. "Thank you for not killing anyone back there … I know how angry you were and I know Quinn is so proud of you…"

"Brittany stop okay I don't want to talk about her… I can't" I said my voice wavering.

"Well when you're ready to talk I'll be here I promise" she said.

I nodded slowly "Thanks" I said.

Britt turned my face toward her with her hand and we locked eyes "I just want you to know how proud I am of you" she whispered kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes leaning my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer. "Please don't ever leave me again" she said.

"I promise" I whispered.

* * *

We walked far away from the place I now dreaded with no destination in mind. Rachel stayed to the back of the group as we walked keeping her head down without a word. The group tried talking to her but she stayed silent with no tears at all. I couldn't bring myself to talk to her, I promised id get the girls both out safely but failed.

Britt tried to cheer me up with cheek kisses here and there but I just felt selfish. Why should Britt and I be happy when Rachel isn't, she lost the one she loved and I just couldn't forgive myself for this.

On top of all that's happened we were running out of food and water with no place to sleep at night. Walkers were coming out from the woods more frequently now and our ammunition was close to scarce. I wasn't hungry much anyway every time I flashed back to Quinn falling into my arms my stomach got sick. I was visibly getting weaker with every passing day and the group was starting to notice my change in mood.

As the days passed I started getting nightmares about Quinn dying, I woke up shaking and Britt could do nothing but hold me. Brittany became a bit distant after a while she didn't say much to me and she even traveled to the back of the group as we walked. She was the only one that got through to Rachel. I started realizing that I was losing Brittany or maybe she was losing me but either way I was too tired to fix anything.

Everyone was in their own little conversations when henry said he needed to stop for a moment. "Are you okay" Tina asked concerned.

"Just tired of walking" he said. I glanced back to Britt and Rachel who had been talking the whole time and I noticed that Rachel seemed a bit better.

"Santana why don't you eat something" Mike said.

I looked up at him and shook my head "I'm not hungry"

Suddenly we heard a moan from down the road. I looked to my left and saw one walker coming towards us slowly. "I'll get it" Finn said.

I grabbed his arm "Let me" I said my voice raspy. Britt stopped talking to Rachel and looked at me and Finns exchange. I started to walk towards the walker and the group all stopped to look at me.

"San let Finn do it your tired" Tina said. I wasn't listening though I was just walking towards the zombie girl who looked exactly like Sue, Quinn's killer.

"Santana stop" Brittany said walking after me.

I reached the zombie and it tried to attack me but I kept pushing it back smiling at the little game I was playing.

"Come on bitch come get me… come on you killed my best friend so come get me" I said to it angrily. Footsteps echoed behind me and I knew it was Britt but I couldn't turn around all I saw was sue.

I gave the zombie one more push and I slammed my knife into its skull. It fell to the ground and I fell with it smashing my knife repeatedly. I saw Quinn's lifeless body in my arms and I couldn't stop.

"Santana! Stop It!" Brittany screamed grabbing my arm.

I swung around but stopped when I realized I almost stabbed Brittany with the knife. She looked back at me with fear and my eyes went wide. I took a step back dropping my knife, I made my girlfriend afraid of me.

Britt looked at me with concern as I took another step back with my hands on my head "I'm so sorry" I said softly.

"No Santana its okay you didn't mean to" She said.

I shook my head "You're afraid of me" I said not meeting her eyes.

"That's not true" She said with a tear streaking down her face.

"I have to go I don't want… I can't hurt you" I whispered walking backwards.

I turned around and walked towards the woods "Santana where are you going… you promised me you wouldn't leave me!" she said crying.

She didn't realize I was already far gone.

* * *

 **Sorry about the sad times, but the way I see it you have to fall to get back up. Santana will do just that, better times are ahead I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

I walked through the trees with my mind blank. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I heard Quinn say. My heart jolted _Quinn?_ I turned around and realized it was Rachel who stood behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, leaving her after you just got her back? Why would you do that?" Rachel said angrily.

"I'm sorry" I said slowly.

"Shut up okay! You're gonna let me talk!" she said stepping up to me.

I clenched my jaw nodding "You're not the only one that's hurting Santana we all are, but the way your acting is not right. You have a girlfriend that loves you and that is trying to help you and you're shutting her out!" Rachel screamed.

"But Quinn…" I said weakly.

"You don't get to do that, you don't get to blame Quinn for how you're acting because this is not how she would've wanted you to act, and you know that. Do you know how disappointed she probably is right now?" Rachel said.

When I was quiet she kept talking "You're allowed to be sad Santana, you're allowed to morn but do it the right way. You can cry, it won't make you any less of a person. But if you're going to continue to act like this don't drag Brittany down with you because it's not fair to her." Rachel said as I started to cry.

I dropped to my knees "I could've saved her! She should have killed me!" I said hysterical.

Rachel got to her knees pulling me into a hug "This was not your fault okay I don't blame you, Brittany doesn't blame you, and I know for a fact that Quinn doesn't blame you. Quinn wanted to save you she stepped in front of me willingly, I tried to hold her back but she was so set on saving you she didn't listen. She did that for you now you do something for her, get back up and live go be with your girlfriend who loves you. That's what she would have wanted and that's what I want" Rachel said grabbing my face in her hands.

I sniffled "What about you?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about me okay because I have a group of friends who won't let me fall just like you do. I love Quinn so much but life doesn't stop for anything and I won't let this stop me" she whispered.

I sighed and hugged her again "Thank you Rach" I said.

She smiled softly "What are friends for… now I think you need to talk to Brittany" she said seriously.

I sighed I knew Britt might not forgive me for this.

* * *

We found the road again and saw the group sitting down restlessly. Britt stood next to Tina tapping her foot as we walked up. Everyone looked at me quietly and I kept my head down. Rach pushed me forward so I could walk up to Brittany, I stood in front of Britt with my brows furrowed.

"Brittany I…"

"Don't… I don't want to hear it" she said angrily.

"You have every right to be mad at me but…" I said.

"YOU LEFT ME! You promised you wouldn't leave me" she said pushing back.

"I didn't..." I said

"Didn't what Santana? didn't want to hurt me? well maybe you should have thought about that when you walked away from us, when you walked away from our relationship. I've been hurt to many times in relationships and im sick of it" Brittany said near tears.

I looked to my feet "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Oh your sorry okay… san I need some space right now" she said softly.

Tears started to fall from my eyes "You're breaking up with me?" I gasped out.

Britt kept her eyes to the ground "I just need to be away from you for a while…" she whispered.

I sniffled and whipped my eyes putting my hands in my back pockets "Okay whatever you need Britt" I said walking to the front of the group.

Henry looked at me solemnly "I think we can go now I feel better" he said.

Everyone nodded and we started walking once again. It finally hit me that this is the first time Brittany wants to be away from me.

* * *

We had took refuge in a small food store that night so we found some more snacks. Brittany had kept her distance from me sitting next to Tina for most of the night. I sat with Rachel who knew I was struggling without Brittany by my side, but I had to realize that I did this to myself.

Rachel had forced me to eat something because I was starting to look pale so I did as she said trying to get my health back. I glanced at Brittany who looked over at me and back to the floor as I ate the chips I found.

I glanced at the door where Sam stood pacing, he was being weird since we left the city. The others had noticed and watched him closely "You got ants in your pants or something" Finn said annoyed.

Sam glared at him "Just keeping watch" he said.

"You seem nervous" Mike said narrowing his eyes.

"I… oh shit there's people outside" Sam said stopping his pacing. The boys all stood running to the windows with they're guns out, as Britt and Tina stood up to follow.

I stood up fast walking over to the girls "Wait…" I said stepping in front of Britt and Tina.

Britt looked at me confused "I just… think we should stay away from the windows in case they're dangerous" I said.

"I think we will be fine" Britt said stepping around me. I clenched my jaw and Tina looked at me solemnly following Britt.

Rachel put her hand on my arm "She'll come around" she whispered. I nodded and followed Rach to the window where everyone stood in curiosity.

There was a short guy with brown hair and surprisingly stylish clothes, next to a girl of the same height who had short black hair. Suddenly Sam opened up the door and waved to them.

We all stood wide eyed "What the fuck are you doing? we don't know them dude" Puck said. Sam kept waving and the two people started to walk over.

"They seem nice" he said back to puck.

As the people neared I inched my way in front of Brittany so if anything happened I could protect her, thankfully she didn't notice because she was busy watching the people curiously. We all backed up as Sam shook their hands and invited them in, something was weird about this but no one said a thing.

The guy smiled at us politely "Hello I'm Kurt, great to meet you" he said in a sort of high voice. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure him out when the girl walked up to me with a smirk.

"I'm Skyler and who might you be hot stuff" she said. I narrowed my eyes was she serious?

"Well Kurt and Skyler welcome to the group" henry said nicely.

I turned around and found that Britt was standing directly behind me angrily glaring at Skyler.

This was about to get interesting.

* * *

"So what brings you two over here?" Tina asked as we all sat down eating the food we had found.

"Well I met Skyler a few days ago were actually on a mission to find a safe camp in Illinois. My boyfriend Blaine is supposed to meet us there, I heard the camp has food, water and living space for everyone. You're all welcome to join us if you'd like" Kurt said smiling.

"Sounds good to me" Puck said.

"This all sounds a bit shady if you ask me" Finn said.

Skyler smiled "You got trust issues or something"

"Sky don't be rude" Kurt said.

"I'm just asking a question… What about you cutie you seem pretty mysterious, I like it" Skyler said smirking at me.

Brittany stirred next to Rachel who sat next to me, Skyler looked over at Britt seeing this action "What's wrong with you blondie" my blood boiled who the hell was this bitch.

Britt glared at Skyler angrily "You should watch what you say" she said.

Skyler tilted her head at Brittany and smirked, she lifted her hand and put it on my lap. I flinched at the contact as Rachel grabbed Britt's arm holding her in place.

Britt was furious and Skyler just smiled "I get it now… you like her don't you"

"You don't know shit" Britt said through gritted teeth.

"Sky that's enough" Kurt said nervously.

Skyler chuckled and removed her hand from my lap shaking her head, and averting her attention to Sam who smiled at her. They engaged in conversation while everyone else started to talk to Kurt more. Kurt seemed nice but this Skyler chick had to go.

I glanced at Britt who glared at Skyler, was she jealous? This was off to a bad start.

* * *

 **a/n Hey everyone here's a new chapter, we have some new characters introduced what do you think is up with this Skylar chick and what is Sam up too? Is Britt jealous? You will find out soon !**


	12. Chapter 12

After clearing out the store of all snacks we left standing outside trying to figure out what to do next.

"So have you all decided if you want to come with us?" Kurt asked.

Everyone looked at each other as Sam stepped forward "I'm coming" Sam said. We all wondered why Sam was being so nice to these people all the sudden but decided not to question it.

"Do we really have any other option" Tina said shrugging.

"I think it's a bad idea we have been fine on our own this whole time" Britt said glancing at me and back at Kurt.

"Brittany you can trust me this place is great, you are running out of food and water and they have that" Kurt said.

"I know Kurt it's not you it's her I don't trust" Britt said glaring at Skyler as sky rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of walking I need a nice bed to rest my legs in so I'm going for it" Henry said.

"What do you think Santana you've been quiet? Mike asked.

I clenched my jaw and looked at everyone around me "I think the only way they can earn our trust is to follow them and see how everything plays out" I said shrugging.

"Well said Santana" Rach said.

Brittany glared at me obviously disapproving of my answer probably because of everything that's happened.

Skyler smirked at me "So she speaks, it's nice to put a voice to that pretty face"

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms "Well it's settled let's find this place, Kurt lead the way" Henry said eager to find some rest.

* * *

Later that day on our trek to find our sanctuary we found a firehouse on the side of the road that seemed to be untouched by anyone else. We entered the place with caution checking for walkers. The trucks were gone so there was no chance to take them for henrys sake, but besides that everything else was untouched.

We had reached the control room where we found the zombie chief who wore his captain hat and one of the fireman who had his full gear on. Puck and mike decided to take them down but not before thanking them for their service.

Afterwards we were alone, Henry sat down in the chairs that were up there while Tina, Kurt, and Britt sat on the floor in conversation. Mike raided the fridge with Sam while Puck decided it would be fun to slide down the fire pole a bunch of times, Rachel decided to join him. Skyler stood in the corner staring at me and I raised my eyebrow and turned to leave down the stairs.

I looked around where the trucks used to be at the cubbies that all the firefighters uniforms were and noticed each one was different. One guy had a picture of his family and another had pictures of all the fires he's been too. Each one told a story about their life and I started to wonder if they were all dead or if any of them lived in hiding.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a voice "What are you doing down here all by yourself?" I turned to see it was Skyler smirking at me with her hands on her hips.

"None of your business" I said as I spotted an axe from across the room.

I walked towards it and she followed "Oh come on now I'm just trying to make conversation… why won't you talk to me" She said tilting her head.

I smashed the glass the axe was incased in with the back of my gun. I cleared the glass away and glanced at Skyler "Maybe I won't talk to you because I don't like you… can't you take the hint" I said grabbing the axe.

Suddenly Britt ran down the stairs "San what was that noise are you!? ...oh" she said realizing I was with Skyler.

"Britt…" I said.

"Never mind then…" she said turning around abruptly and going back where she came.

I huffed glaring at Skyler "What?" she said looking at me confused.

"Can't you just leave me alone" I said angrily.

"No I'm actually scared for you, smashing things and holding an axe do you have anger issues or something" she said narrowing her eyes.

I glared at her gripping the axe harder in my hands. "It was a joke gosh what is it with you people… what were you gonna do with that axe anyway" she said moving the hair out of her eyes.

"I was seriously contemplating killing you with it… now get the fuck out of my face" I said annoyed.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes "Okay hot stuff I'll just leave you alone with your axe if it makes you feel better" she said chuckling and walking away.

I huffed putting down my axe and sitting next to one of the cubbies. I realized then that if Quinn were here none of this would've happened. I started to cry really wishing she was here so she could tell me everything would be okay. But I knew that it really wasn't, not until Brittany was back with me.

* * *

"So you can sing too?" Rachel asked Kurt.

He smiled nodding "I love to sing my boyfriend and I sing everywhere we go"

"Rachel and I were in glee club together" Tina said.

"Really that's great!" Kurt said happily.

"Well sing for us then you three we need a good cheering up" Finn said.

We sat around the control room exhausted so nobody had time to complain when the three of them started to sing. Britt smiled at them from across from me nodding her head to the beat. Rachel started to sing and I smiled knowing the tune by heart.

 **If I was a painter, I'd throw away my brush**

 **And if I was a fighter, I'd hang up my gloves**

Tina sang the next verse and I started to tap along with the beat.

 **And if I was a magician, I'd give away my secrets**

Kurt started up and I smiled because my favorite part was coming.

 **If I was the only witness I'd swear to forget**

I couldn't resist any more I needed to sing so I did and for the first time since I was a little girl I was doing what I loved. I was singing.

 **See, I'd give it all up**

 **To go back to before I fell in love**

 **To the first time that I saw your pretty face**

 **And turn, and walk away**

I stopped and looked around the room and found everyone's eyes were wide. "Santana your voice it's…" Rachel said.

"Beautiful…" Britt said from across the room.

I blushed at Brittany's comment I couldn't be that good I hadn't sung since before my mom left.

"Keep going" Kurt said in awe. I looked around and everyone nodded so I let out a breath and began again.

 **If I was the night sky, I'd give away my stars**

 **An if I was the sun shine, I would gladly go dark**

 **If I was king of the jungle, I would give up my throne**

 **If I was Caesar Augustus, I would surrender Rome**

Rachel, Tina, and Kurt joined in and we harmonized perfectly.

 **See, I'd give it all up, to go back to before I fell in love**

 **To the first time that I saw your pretty face,**

 **And turn and walk away**

As we ended everyone whistled and clapped for us and I smiled for the first time in a while since all this shit happened. I glanced at Britt who slowly clapped smiling at me softly. I looking over at Rachel who bit her lip placing her hand over her heart, and glanced up quickly at the ceiling I knew what she meant. Quinn was watching and she was proud of me. I smiled leaning my head back on the wall and closing my eyes I was finally if only for a moment at peace with myself.

* * *

 **A/n The song that Santana sings is called Walk Away by Aaron Michael Cox, check it out it's a beautiful song!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So how long till we get to this camp Kurt?" I asked.

He smiled "Not to long just about 3 days' worth of walking" He said.

I nodded "Well I think we need to find some more supplies" I said.

"Definitely, I'm running out of medical supplies" Tina said agreeing with me.

"Where can we go?" Mike said while chewing on a granola bar he found.

"There's got to be something down the road" Rach said.

"We can probably find some place while we are walking" Britt said leaning against the fire pole.

I looked up at her she seemed to be in a bit of a better mood, I just wished she would talk to me but I gave her the space she needed. I glanced over at Sam and Skyler who sat across the room talking in whispers, something was going on with them.

"Are you guys gonna join the group discussion or are you gonna keep telling secrets" I said glaring at them.

Sam was about to yell back at me but Skylar stopped him "What's to discuss, you guys seem to have it all figured out" She said.

"We sure do" Rachel whispered next to me.

"We better get going we've got a long walk ahead" Kurt said standing up.

We all agreed leaving the shelter of the fire house and a real good memory behind.

* * *

"I'm not going in there" Kurt said shaking his head.

"We need the supplies somebody needs to go in" Mike said.

"I'll go in" I said rolling my eyes swinging the axe I had found over my shoulder. I started walking up to the big ware house we found about an hour up the road, but Brittany grabbed my arm.

"You're not going in there by yourself" she whispered.

I shook my head "It's okay Britt"

"No Santana, Brittany's right you shouldn't go by yourself" Henry said.

"I'll go with you" Skyler said walking past me and grazing her hand across my stomach.

I rolled my eyes "Please anyone else" I said annoyed.

"Don't worry Lopez I got your back" Puck said walking over to us. I nodded and we started to walk again, suddenly Brittany walked up next to us.

We all looked at her narrowing our eyes "What?" she asked annoyed.

I bit back a smile and Britt walked ahead of us with her sword drawn. We walked around the building to find three garage doors one of which was open almost halfway.

Skyler got there first bending down to crawl under the door "What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going inside" she said on her hands and knees.

"You can't just go in we have to make noise to check for zombies" Britt said crossing her arms.

Skyler was already on the other side of the door "To late now" we heard her say.

Puck shook his head following her under the door and I glanced at Britt who stepped in front of me following puck. When she got safely under the door I placed a paint can I had found next to the garage under the door. If it fell we would still be able to get out, after I inched my way under and stood up on the other side looking around.

The place was huge there were rows of shelves with lots of boxes containing all different items, and we didn't know where to look first. I walked forward looking around when Skyler stepped back and banged into a small shelf next to the garage.

The shelf fell and made a loud crash and we all jumped "Damn it Skyler" Puck said holding his chest.

"Sorry" She huffed.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her and Skyler noticed "What is your problem blondie? It was an accident"

"My problem Is you assume you can come into this group and think that you can do whatever you want, and not follow our rules!" Britt yelled angrily.

"I don't think that's the problem I just think your jealous" Skyler said putting her hands on her hips.

"Jealous of you? No way" Britt said scoffing.

Puck looked back and forth between the girls and I kept watch around the store I thought that I heard something.

"You're jealous because I flirt with Santana" Skyler said. I heard another noise and stepped forward again looking around.

"This has nothing to do with Santana!" Brittany said angrily.

"We will see about that" Skyler said grabbing my arm and pulling me into a kiss. The kiss lasted two seconds because Brittany grabbed Skyler's arm and pulled her back pushing her into the same shelf she fell into before. My eyes widened as I processed what just happened, while Skyler stood up angrily about to lunge when I heard a noise again.

Puck stood in between them to break up the fight "Stop! I hear something" I said as everyone stopped to listen.

The noise happened again it sounded like a box falling to the floor followed by a grunt. My eyes went wide when I saw what was before me. A large group of walkers came around the corner of one of the shelves and headed straight for us.

"Oh Shit!" Puck said backing up.

Skyler started to scream in panic and Britt just stood there wide eyed. I started to shoot them down one by one as puck yelled at me saying we had to go. "Go ill cover you" I said.

Puck nodded being the first one to leave then Skyler followed. I glance to my left to see Britt beside me ready to fight "Britt go now there's too many of them!" I yelled shooting some more.

"I'm not leaving you!" she said visibly upset.

I shook my head "I'll be right behind you go!" She huffed turning around as I shot two more walkers, suddenly there was a slam. I gasped turning around to see Brittany pounding on the garage door "What the fuck open the door!" Brittany screamed.

"What happened?" I asked running to her.

"Skyler took the paint can out from under the door and the it fell!" Britt said in fear.

I pounded on the door angrily "Puck open the door!"

"I can't its stuck" He yelled back.

I turned to see the walkers getting closer. "Find another door!" Skyler yelled from outside.

I heard puck yelling at Skyler and I banged my fist angrily on the door "We got to go Britt" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the zombies.

We ran down the aisles trying to find a way out but the zombies were gaining on us. "San over there!" Britt said grabbing my hand and leading me to a small room with a bunch of glass windows. She opened the door pulling me in and locking it behind us. We backed up against the wall as the walkers slammed into the windows in front of us, pounding and clawing the glass.

Britt kicked a garbage can that was on the floor and put her hands over her head "That bitch! I can't believe this" She said angrily.

I clenched my jaw looking around the small room for a possible escape. I spotted a small window that led to the outside, but how to get up there was the thing. "So you're just not going to say anything" Britt said glaring at me.

"I'm not worried about Skyler right now, I'm trying to figure out how to get us out of here" I said calmly.

"Oh so you're both on first name basis now" Britt said.

"Britt now is not the time" I said.

"I saw you with her yesterday Santana, if you like her tell me" Brittany said.

"Seriously we are stuck in this small ass room with basically no way out, zombies are trying to kill us and you are worried about whether I like Skyler" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not worried I just want to know" she said shrugging.

I huffed shaking my head "Okay fine you want to know how I feel I'll tell you! I don't like Skyler not even a little bit, because I'm in love with a girl who at the moment won't talk to me because I made a mistake" I said slamming my axe down on a nearby table.

Britt looked to the floor and I went on "I walked away from you I broke my promise I get it I messed up, but I just lost my best friend. She died in my hands and I couldn't feel anything Britt. I couldn't feel when you kissed my cheek or the spark that I always get when you hold my hand. It was like I was completely blind of everything around me like I completely forgot that you were in that place too" I said clenching my jaw.

Britt had tears streaking down her face but I wasn't done "It was not my intention to hurt you, and I'm so sorry that I did. I was being selfish leaving you I didn't see that you needed me more. I was just so lost Britt I was losing everything around me and I didn't know what to do" I said breaking down into tears.

Brittany sniffled and walked over to me engulfing me in a hug. I cried harder into her shoulder repeating I'm sorry a bunch of times.

"Shh baby it's okay I forgive you" she said through tears.

"I don't want to lose you" I said shaking my head.

"You never lost me Santana… I've always been right here" she said placing her hand over my heart. More tears fell as she cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

We were broken out of our moment when we heard glass shatter. We looked to our left to see the walkers had broken a small part of the glass and one was reaching his arms through trying to grab us.

"We have to get out of here" I said whipping my eyes.

"How?" Britt said worriedly.

"The window" I said pointing towards it.

"Okay let's move this table over there" She said.

I nodded stepping behind the table and getting a good grip on it. We slowly walked the table backwards and put it against the wall, I grabbed my axe and hopped up on the table. I unlocked it and pushed on it but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit it's jammed" I said.

"Can you smash it?" Britt asked anxiously.

"I'll try" I said stepping back. I raised my axe and slammed the window with it, and the glass shattered all over the place.

"You okay Santana" Brittany said stepping on the table.

I nodded "I'll be okay when I get you out of here" I said. Britt smiled softly at me while I cleared away the remaining glass from the window. The zombies were almost able to get through the glass by the time I was finished so we needed to hurry.

I peeked out the window to see that it was just a small drop to the pavement "Okay Britt you first" I said. She nodded and I helped her through the window getting her safely outside.

I heard a crack behind me and looked to see the whole glass shatter with zombie's piling in. "Hurry Santana!" Brittany screamed from outside. I hopped up pushing myself through the window just before a zombie had grabbed me and I fell to the pavement below.

Britt helped me up and gave me a hug "Are you okay" she said almost in tears once again.

I nodded "Never better… let's go find the group" I said.

* * *

We ran back to the front of the building only to find puck still trying to figure out how to get the garage door open.

"Dude we would have been dead by now" I said.

Puck shot up and spotted us "Thank god you're both okay" he said giving both of us a hug at the same time.

"What the hell happened out here?" I asked.

"Skyler grabbed the paint can from under the door and the thing just fell, I asked her why she did it and she just shrugged and walked back to the group" Puck said.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch when I see her" Britt said angrily.

"Well then let's go I wanna see this" I said grabbing Britt's hand.

Puck smiled at us "I see you both are talking again" Puck said as we walked back to the group. Britt and I smiled at each other knowingly. I knew that we were going to have to work to get back to the way things were but I was willing to do that.

As we reached the group Rachel was the first to run up to us "What the hell happened in there?" she asked. I explained to her what happened when suddenly Britt left my side and I knew shit was about to go down. I stopped talking and watched as Brittany walked over to Skyler who was in another hushed conversation with Sam.

Britt stopped in front of her and pushed her back "What the fuck" Skyler said.

"You locked us in there you bitch you knew exactly what you were doing" she said pushing her again.

"Oh please you guys took too long the zombies would've came for us" Skyler said.

Suddenly Sam stepped in between both girls and pushed Britt back and she stumbled a bit, but not before I caught her. She looked at me and smiled thankfully, as I stepped in front of her getting into Sam's face.

"I promise you the next time I see you touch my girl I will kill you" I said through gritted teeth. I stepped back giving one last glare to both of them then turned around, and grabbed Britt.

"She's not worth it Britt" I said. She nodded and we walked back over to Rachel. Puck explained to Henry what happened and he was pissed.

He walked up to Skyler angrily "I don't know why you did what you did but in this group we don't leave anyone behind. So I'm making the decision to ban you from this group, you can stick with us for another mile but then you have to leave" he said.

"What? you can't do that" Sam said.

"You can go with her we don't need you anyway" Finn said.

"Now, now Sam is staying I'll leave I don't want to cause any more trouble. Good luck finding your camp guys" she said patting Sam's arm and backing up to leave. Before turning around she looked over at me and winked with a smirk and then left through the trees.

Everyone looked around at each other confused as to why she was so calm. "She scared me" Kurt said. I nodded patting his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Since our warehouse setback we had no luck finding any of the supplies we needed. We already ran out of the food we found in the store and I finally ran out of ammo. Kurt said we were close to the camp and I really hoped that it was real. I mean I believed him it was just all of it sounded too good to be true. Apparently Kurt said the place had running water and I couldn't wait to shower.

We walked about 8 miles down the road and found a gated community with rows of houses. "This could be a good place for supplies" Finn said.

"There's so many houses how are we going to get to them all" Puck said putting his hands on his head.

Brittany stood next to me looking up at the houses in front of us. I smiled at how beautiful she looked with the afternoon sun shining down on her. She glanced at me smiling at my leering. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten as she looked at me and I knew that look was only for me.

We glanced back at the group who decided to go inside the community to get a better look at the houses. We followed slowly behind them looking around at the community that once was. "So how are we doing this?" Tina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well the only way we can get to most of the houses is if we split up" Henry said.

Britt grabbed my hand and squeezed pulling me closer "I'm down" Puck said.

"Okay well san and I will be on our way see you later" Britt said pulling me away with a smile. I laughed at her eagerness to get away and glanced back at the group to see their confused faces.

"Meet back here when you're done!" Rachel yelled shaking her head knowingly.

They paired off into groups of two and left to explore the houses. Britt and I made it to a large white house with blue shudders, the house looked oddly familiar as I looked up at it. We walked up the porch steps and slowly opened the front door. I stepped in front of Brittany holding a knife in my left hand and whistled to get the attention of a walker. When no one came we let our guard down for a little bit and walked further into the house.

Britt walked past me into the kitchen and I stayed back looking at the pictures on the walls. The pictures showed a man and a woman with their two kids all happily posing together, they seemed like the perfect family. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and I immediately relaxed knowing it was Brittany.

"Nice house huh" Britt said looking at the pictures.

I leaned my head back on her shoulder "Yes it is" I said.

She kissed my temple and leaned her forehead against my head "You feel bad for them… those people?" she said referring to the people on the wall.

I nodded "I just wonder what type of lives they had before all this, or if they are still alive" I said turning around in her arms.

She tilted her head looking at me. "Well this family seemed very content with their life, I'm sure where ever they may be they are together and happy" she said.

I smiled up at her "I hope so"

We let go of each other and started to walk around the house. It seemed untouched, like the people had left without taking anything. We walked up the stairs and checked every room. We found some medicine in the bathroom for Tina, then crossed the hall to one of the kid's rooms. The room had blue walls with a queen bed, a flat screen TV, and a bunch of posters of skateboarders on the wall.

"This looks like my old room" I said smirking.

"I can picture that" Britt said smiling at me and plopping down on the bed. She stretched breathing out a sigh of relief and smiled at me patting the bed next to her. I bit my lip and laid down next to her cuddling into her side. I leaned my head on her chest and listened to her heart beat completely content.

"We haven't gotten the chance to be alone like this for a while" Britt said softly.

I nodded my head slowly glancing up at her "Britt?" I asked.

"Yeah sweaty" she said.

My heart melted when she called me that "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about all that's happened" I said.

"It's okay" she said.

"No Britt it's not" I said leaning up to get a better look at her face. "I should have never treated you like that, it's not right" I said.

Britt squinted her eyebrows "You didn't mean to San really its fine" She said putting her hand on my cheek.

"Brittany I promise that I will never hurt you again, I know that I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I broke that promise, but it will never happen again…" Brittany smashed her lips to mine cutting me off from rambling. My mind went completely blank and I kissed her back lovingly.

When she pulled back her eyes sparkled "I know you won't hurt me Santana, I trust you and I forgive you" she said.

I smiled brightly back at her "Thanks Britt" I said giving her one more peck on the lips, and laying my head back on her chest.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes and I started to think "Do you think that this camp that Kurt talks about is real?" I asked.

Britt breathed "I don't see why he would lie about it, I mean he's such a sweet guy and he talks about his boyfriend all the time" She said shrugging under me.

"I hope it's real, I just want everything to be normal again you know" I said.

She kissed my head "I know me too, but you want to know what?" she asked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Even if there isn't actually a camp we will still have each other and that's all that matters" she said.

I smiled softly "I think we should get a house together" I whispered.

Brittany stayed unmoving for a moment and I didn't want to lift my head up, I thought that I said the wrong thing. "It's just when we get to this camp Kurt said we could each get our own houses, and I don't want to be away from you" I said.

"San… look at me" she said softly. I picked my head up slowly leaning my chin on her chest and staring up at her.

"I would absolutely love to live with you… under one condition" she said.

"Whatever you want" I said.

"You have to cuddle with me every night just like this… even if we fight at the end of the day we have to cuddle and makeup" she said sweetly.

I smiled "I think I can agree to that" I said.

Britt bit her lip and kissed my head "Good… now let's get out of here the groups probably looking for us" she said chuckling.

I nodded _back to reality_ I thought.

* * *

We made it back to the group hand and hand with smiles on our faces finally happy to have had our alone time.

"Where have you guys been we got worried" Tina said.

"We found a bunch of stuff in there" Britt said smiling and glancing at me.

"We thought something happened with you guys and Sam" Mike said.

"Sam? He didn't come with us" I said.

"He never came back either so we were about to go in and look for you guys" Henry said.

"Well where is he?" Britt said a bit annoyed.

"Who cares anyway let's just leave him" Rach said leaning her elbow on my shoulder.

"We leave no man behind remember" Henry said seriously.

Rach rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Listen I'll go and find him he went into the house next door to us he's probably in there crying about his girlfriend" I said.

"You don't like him Why are you going" Puck said confused.

"Because no one else will and Henrys right, no matter what he did he shouldn't be just left here" I said shrugging.

Britt smiled at me admiringly "I'll come with you" she said.

"If you're not back out here in five we are coming after you" Finn said.

I nodded "Sounds good" I said.

* * *

"You stay down here I'm gonna go check upstairs" I said.

Britt nodded as we stood in the hall way "Okay well just be careful" she said.

I nodded "Always" I said kissing her cheek.

I walked up the stairs cautiously, there had been no sign of him so I started getting a bit nervous. I walked into the first room on the right slowly holding my axe up. I was surprised to find a zombie women very much dead on the floor with a knife through its head.

He was definitely here "Sam, we are gonna leave without you if you don't come out!" I yelled.

I placed my axe on the bed and stepped over the zombie checking the connected bathroom. The door was closed so I twisted the knob and pushed it open, I gasped when Sam hopped out of the bathroom and grabbed my neck. My eyes widened as I was pushed into the wall and lost all my air supply.

I tried to kick him and punch him but he just smirked at me "Don't worry Bitch this will be all over soon" I glared at him angrily as he choked me still pounding my fists on his chest.

"Don't worry your girlfriend will die too ill make sure of that" He said.

I started to feel dizzy and my arms dropped to my sides. My head fell to the left and my eyes flitted up to see Brittany holding up her gun behind Sam. My eyes widened as she fired her gun for the first time and the grip around my neck loosened. Sam fell to the floor and I doubled over coughing.

Britt dropped her gun and ran to me holding me up. She sat me on the bed and kneeled in front of me grabbing my face in her hands as I started to breathe again.

"Are you okay" she said almost in tears.

I nodded slowly and she hugged me tightly while I let my head fall on her shoulder. After five minutes we heard the group rush in like they promised they would. They all stopped to look at Sam then rushed over to me leaving him behind.

"What happened?" Tina said checking my pulse and my neck.

Everyone around me was talking, and I just stared to the floor at a dead Sam, actually for just a moment feeling bad for him. Brittany told everyone what happened with a worried expression. She would look at me every second while Tina examined me making sure that I was okay. When I seemed better we left that place behind finding the road again.

Puck had found a van which henry was very happy about because we didn't have to walk for a little while. I sat in the Third seat with Brittany, leaning my head on her shoulder and my hand holding hers.

"Britt?" I whispered.

"Yeah san?" she said with concern.

"You used your gun" I said.

"Yeah and?" she said confused.

"That was your only bullet" I said.

Britt stayed quiet and I glanced up at her, she had a small smile on her face staring forward. "That bullet was supposed to save you" I whispered.

"I know but you're more important, plus I've already been saved" she said kissing my forehead.

I smiled leaning my head back down on Brittany's shoulder. I thanked who ever sent this girl to me and I smiled because I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life loving her.

* * *

 **A/N sorry this took so long I've been busy with college and stuff. I hope you like the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

"We are almost there everyone about 5 more miles!" Kurt said hopping around in his seat.

Britt and I smiled at him from the back seat shaking our heads. The whole ride since the Sam incident Britt asked me if I was alright. I replied by nodding and kissing her cheek which silenced her for a while.

I tried to get some sleep in but Rachel, Tina, and Kurt insisted they sing the whole way to the camp. They thought they were our personal radio. Britt tried to get me to sing with them but I really wasn't in the mood, I just wanted to get to this camp and sleep in a nice bed. That is, if this camp was actually real but I tried not to think about that.

Puck pulled over into a gas station and hopped out of the car. Everyone got out to stretch their legs, and check to see if there was food inside the store itself. Britt left my side going into the store with Mike, Tina, and Rachel kissing my cheek in the process. Henry stayed in the van while Finn and Puck tried to get the gas pump working. I leaned my back against the van resting my head against the back window.

"I'm exhausted" Puck said getting the pump to work.

"I would drive for you but every time I get behind the wheel something happens to the car" Finn said chuckling.

Puck huffed and I smiled looking over at them "I'll drive guys I'm not too tired" I said.

"You sure Lopez? I don't want to cut into your Brittana time" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes "You wish you had a girlfriend as hot as Brittany" I said biting my lip.

"Who's as hot as me?" Britt said walking up with chips and two bottles of mountain dew.

"Nobody babe that's what I was trying to tell him" I said smiling.

Britt smirked kissing my lips "Damn right" she whispered.

"Gross get a room you two" Puck said.

"Oh stop Puck leave them alone they're in love" Kurt said smiling softly at us. I rolled my eyes and looked at Brittany who still had the food and drinks "How did you know I love mountain dew" I said excitedly grabbing the bottle.

"Told you Britt" Mike said smirking.

"A little birdie told me" Britt said shrugging. I rolled my eyes taking a sip of the drink. I glanced at Britt who watched me intently while I gulped down my favorite drink.

"Brittany stop eye sexing Santana and get in the car" Rachel said laughing. Britt looked away with a slight blush glaring at Rachel who climbed into the van.

"You're driving right Santana?" Finn asked. I nodded grabbing the keys from him and leaning in to kiss Brittany one last time. It left her breathless and I smirked walking to the driver's side of the car and hopping in. I closed the door and settled in putting on my seat belt and putting the key in the ignition. Suddenly the passenger door where Kurt sat swung open.

"Kurt, can I sit here?" Brittany asked.

"What? Brittany I've been sitting up here the whole ride" He protested.

Britt rolled her eyes "just take my seat in the back" She said frustrated.

I smirked at the scene before me "Brittany, I just think I'm better up here so I can give the directions" he argued.

"And you can't give directions from the back" Britt said raising an eyebrow.

"No it's just…"

"Oh will you two stop it, Kurt get back here and let Brittany sit there" Rachel said covering her eyes with a hat she found in one of the houses.

"Why am I being forced out of my comfortable seat and none of you are taking my side" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Please Kurt I'd like to sit next to my girlfriend" I said softly.

He looked at me solemnly "Fine if you must, but I expect the same for me and Blaine when you all meet" Kurt said hopping out of the van and moving to the back seat. Britt smiled brightly climbing into the passenger seat next to me and shutting the door. She leaned over and kissed my cheek fast glancing back to thank Kurt and faced forward.

"Seat belts" I said.

"Who wears seat belts anymore it's the apocalypse" Puck said.

I turned around in my seat to face him "You don't have to wear it I was talking to the people who still care about their safety" I said.

He rolled his eyes as everyone around him put their seat belts on. I glanced at Britt who smiled at me already secured in her belt "Thank you" I said. As I started to drive I heard a click behind me, and I looked in my rear view mirror to see puck in his seat belt looking out the window.

I smiled _There is still hope_ I thought.

* * *

"A barn? Could you have picked a grosser place?" Puck said.

"Shut up we need rest and this is the only place around for a few miles" I said.

Britt grabbed my hand "I think it's nice" She said.

"Do we have anything to lay on the floor beneath us my outfit is going to get ruined" Kurt said in disgust.

"Seriously?" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Everyone stop complaining we have a full tank of gas and 2 miles left till we get to camp, lets relax" Henry said. Everyone seemed to agree and we set up inside the small barn.

"There's a storm coming soon, the clouds are getting pretty dark" Mike said closing the barn doors.

"Well good thing we stopped then good choice Santana" Tina said.

"Yeah I know, I don't know why no one listens to me I'm always right" I said shrugging.

"Well I wouldn't say you're always right" Britt said sitting down against the wall of the barn.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Just kidding babe" She said.

"Yeah you better be" I said sitting down on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I cuddled into her, while everyone else sat down in their own spots. We were all quiet for a bit relaxing after the long journey we've had.

"I'm glad we are here" Puck said. We all looked over at him now he seemed to be deep in thought. "I mean I'm glad that I'm here with all of you were getting through this together. I thought I'd be alone but I have all of you and I'm so grateful, you know. Granted were missing some people but there here in spirit right" He said looking around.

"Were family" Henry said.

I smiled leaning my head back down on Brittany's chest, I was exactly where I wanted to be.

* * *

Thunder woke me up from my comfortable slumber causing me to jump. I looked around to see everyone was awake and walking around the barn checking the windows and doors.

I turned back around to see a concerned Brittany who I still sat on "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded "What's going on?" I asked.

"The storms getting bad everyone decided to check around for damage" She said softly.

I leaned my head against hers and let out a small sigh "You didn't want to help?" I asked in a yawn.

Britt chuckled "I can't exactly get up" She said.

My eyes widened "Oh Britt I'm sorry" I said making a move to stand up.

Britt grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to her "Hey… I didn't say I wanted to get up" she said.

I smiled kissing her softly on the lips "We should help" I said.

Brittany shook her head "I'd really rather stay here with you" She whispered.

I jumped when another rumble of thunder shook through the barn "Me too babe but I think they are going to need some help" I said.

Britt huffed "Fine if we must" she said motioning for me to stand up. I stood and helped Britt up who dusted off her butt from the dirt on the floor.

"Oh good your up I need your help" Rachel said.

"With?" I asked.

"We have to go outside and make sure the structure is sound it will be really quick" Rach said.

"Why can't the guys do it?" I asked.

"They said that we want to reach their level we have to start pulling our own weight around here" She said.

"Are you serious" Britt said annoyed.

"Pucks words not mine" Rach said.

I rolled my eyes "Remind me to get him back for this later" I said.

"So you'll help?" Rach said.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"Brittany I need your help over here!" Tina said from across the barn.

Britt turned to me obviously conflicted "It's okay Britt go help Tina and I'll be back in a sec" I said.

"Are you sure" She said.

"Positive" I said kissing her cheek.

She nodded and I turned to follow Rachel out the door "San!" Britt said.

I turned back "Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you!" She said.

I smiled "I love you too" I said.

* * *

The conditions outside the barn were horrendous, the rain was coming down so hard you couldn't see in front of you.

"Listen you go left, I'll go right, we will meet up in the middle and walk back to the front door together!" Rach yelled over the roar of the rain.

"Sounds good" I yelled back. We split up making our way around the building slowly. I had my left hand against the barn dragging it along the wall so I wouldn't get lost. The rain poured overhead soaking my clothes and matting my hair to my head.

"This fucking sucks Rach I can't see shit!" I yelled.

I got no answer shaking my head, she probably couldn't hear me over the rain. I walked a bit further checking the exterior of the barn when suddenly a hand wrapped around my mouth.

I gasped struggling to break free but the person wouldn't let go. I was pulled backwards and I lost contact with the wall completely. I kicked and punched trying to get out of the persons grasp but I was hit over the head with something hard.

My world started to go black but not before I heard a voice "I got her bring the car over!"

My eyes turned heavy and started to close when I realized the voice was Skyler's.


	16. Chapter 16

A burning pain in my head woke me from my sleep. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around wondering where I was and what happened.

The room was small, I was surrounded by brick walls and one gigantic door with a small window that was across from me. I sat on a steel chair that sat exactly in the middle of the room and I started to panic when I realized my hands were tied.

The memory from the night before started to come back to me the barn, the pouring rain, then getting hit over the head with something. The door in front of me swung open and two large men entered the room coming over too me, and grabbing my arms pulling me up and out the door.

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled trying to shake free of their grasp.

They dragged me through a large hall way that had doors on each side, I couldn't see what was behind the doors but I knew it probably wasn't good. We ended up in a room that was like an office space, it had a desk and a computer with papers littered everywhere.

It was then I saw Skyler sat behind the desk in a chair with a smirk on her face. "Ah Santana welcome, please have a seat" she said.

The guys shoved me down into a chair and untied my hands.

I glared up at Skyler angrily "What the fuck Skyler" I said.

"Now, now Santana calm down" she said with her hands in front of her.

"Seriously calm down? You're asking me to calm down when you hit me over the head with something, then tied my hands up and locked me in a room?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I can see why you would be mad but let me explain" she said.

"Please do I'd love to hear this" I said crossing my arms.

"When the apocalypse first started I found a small group of people called the cure. They were set out to find the reason for how this happened and how they could fix it. They invited me into the group and I was so happy to be a part of something that could change life itself. They started to explain to me the process of testing for the cure, and they had captured a bunch of zombies so they could be tested also. They tried everything but the results weren't very good. At one point my group was attacked by these people with a… cross on the back of their car" Skyler said with eyebrows furrowed.

My heart started to beat fast and my mouth had gone dry "I take it you know them?" Skyler said watching me closely.

I nodded "They killed my best friend" I said.

Skyler nodded "They killed mine as well… and the rest of my group. I escaped though and after that had happened I realized it was up to me to find the cure, so I put together a new group that I found along the streets, and we met here at this abandoned hospital" She said smiling and looking around.

"I'm still not understanding what this has to do with me" I said annoyed.

"Hold on I'm getting there" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Now, one day I was out looking for more zombies I could use to test, when I stumbled upon your friend Sam" She said.

"Hold up let me stop you right their Sam is not my friend" I said angrily and she rolled her eyes.

"I met Sam in the woods and he had told me that he was with your group and your house was overrun, apparently you were supposed to meet at the boarder? Well I helped him out and I led him to the boarder and in return he said he would help me with something" she said as I shifted uncomfortably.

"So I thought about it and I realized that I needed someone that I could test on, so I told him about it and he said I could take anyone of you. I decided to follow your group and figure out who I wanted before I took just anyone and that's when Sam waved me over to the store you guys were in" she said.

"What about Kurt? When did you meet him?" I asked.

"Along the way as I was following your group I met him, and he told me about the camp he wanted to go to and I kind of agreed to help him get there" Skyler said.

"But you lied and pretended like you would help him, but really you were just going to bring him here and annoy the shit out of him like you're doing with me. Is that about right?" I asked clenching my jaw.

Skyler huffed "Oh don't get mad now Skyler, let me finish your story" I said.

She tilted her head and motioned for me to go on "Sam waved you into the store we were staying at and you realized that was you're chance to get into the group and take one of us. So you came in and started flirting with me thinking I would like you, and trick me into being tested for a cure that is seemingly non-existent. Is that about right or is there something I'm missing" I said standing up now leaning over her desk glaring at her.

"You're a smart girl Santana" Skyler said standing up and walking around her desk slowly.

"Actually though it wasn't you I was planning on taking. Sam would tell me to take you because he hated you, but I couldn't see why I knew under that wall you had up you were a sweet girl" she said.

"So who were you supposed to take?" I asked interested.

She smirked at me "I was supposed to take Brittany" she said.

My breath caught and suddenly I felt sick "I didn't like her as soon as I met her and now that I saw she killed Sam I hate her even more. I've never tested the cure I've produced on anyone so I don't know if it works. It could just turn you into a zombie which is why I didn't want to test it on just anyone. I figured I didn't like her so if she died no harm done" She said sitting on her desk in front of me.

I took a step back and the guys that brought me in stepped forward and tied my hands up again. "So now that I've taken the wrong person I have to make do with you" she said tapping her chin.

"Brittany will notice you're gone and try to save you but when she gets here I'm going to capture her and test her. After, I'm going to kill her if she's not already dead from the cure, and that will make up for the misconception" she said pacing the room as I struggled to get out of the guys grasp.

"Before she gets here I'm going to test you, if you fail to cooperate Ronald and George here will be sure to mess up that pretty face of yours. If I get sick of you I'm just going to kill you on the spot, any questions?" Skyler said smiling.

"If you touch her I will kill you" I said through gritted teeth.

"No honey you must have heard me wrong I'm going to kill you and your girlfriend are we clear" she said in my face now.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

Skyler laughs at me "Ronald show her what I'm talking about" she said.

Ronald nodded and stepped in front of me he pulled back his fist and punched me in the face so hard I could see stars. I grunted when he threw another punch to my cheek then another to my stomach. He stopped when I doubled over and spit out blood, Skyler stepped up to me grabbing my face and lifting it up so I could see her.

"Are we clear now?" she asked.

"Crystal" I growled spitting out some more blood in the process.

* * *

 **Brittany POV.**

"Tina I don't understand why you are freaking out it's just a little bit of water" I said staring up at the leaking ceiling of the barn.

"Because Brittany I don't want water leaking on my head while I'm sleeping, unless you and Santana would rather take my spot" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Me and Santana wouldn't be sleeping" I said smirking.

"Okay ew too much info" she said.

I laughed "I'm just kidding we have no privacy around here" I said.

Tina nodded agreeing when Rachel ran in soaking wet from the rain "Guys we have to go help her she was taken away!" she panted out of breath. Everyone ran to her asking her loads of questions at once.

"Rachel!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me now "Where's Santana" I said slowly.

"Skyler came out of nowhere and hit her over the head I saw the whole thing we have to go help her!" Rach said.

My hands started to shake and I started to feel dizzy "Where are they taking her?" Tina asked holding me up.

"Skyler told someone on the phone about getting the car and taking them back to the hospital" Rach said through tears.

"So then let's go we are wasting time" I said angrily.

"Wait the last time we tried to save our friends someone got killed" Puck said.

"Well we won't let that happen again" Finn said.

"The only person that's getting killed is Skyler when I find her, so let's go" I said grabbing both my bag and Santana's and walking out to the car.

Rachel followed close behind and the rest of the crew were at her heals.

As much as I wanted to break down and cry in that moment, I knew I had to be strong. Santana saved me once now it's my turn to show her I can be just as strong and save her too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long, ive been so busy with college stuff but here it is. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Time seemed to be irrelevant while I was in this brick prison cell. I couldn't tell you how long I've been here but it feels like it's been days. Skyler hasn't come to see me at all since our little talk, but her men have been in here a few times to give me crappy food or to beat me up.

Drops of blood from different cuts on my face were absorbed by my shirt and I wondered how bad I must look. Despite all that's happened to me I just hoped Brittany was okay. I knew she would try and save me and in a way I hoped she didn't. I just don't want her to get hurt, I would rather die than for anything to happen to her.

The door swung open suddenly, and in came two new guys I haven't seen before. They were just as brooding as Ronald and George, and much larger.

"Hey guys welcome, not to be rude but where are Ronald and George I was sure they would be here by now to beat me up" I said looking at my nails. One of the men grabbed me by the arm and forcibly pulled me up. The other guy walked up to me slowly with a small smile on his face.

"Ronald and George had some business to attend to with your girlfriend but don't worry we are taking their place" he said.

"What the fuck do you mean my girlfriend" I said angrily.

"You're very pretty I can see why she would be upset about this" he said.

I started to squirm "Get off me" I said. The guy chuckled and punched me in the face sending my head to the right I grunted in pain and raised my head to look at him again.

"You can punch me all you want but if you hurt her I'll kill you" I growled.

He smiled at me and ran his hand across my face "Don't worry she didn't feel a thing" he said.

Anger boiled inside of me and tried to break free of the guys grasp again, only to be thrown to the floor really hard. I could taste the salty blood in my mouth and I wondered why they didn't just kill me already.

The guy that punched me kneeled down and grabbed my face in his hands "Hey let's get acquainted shall we my name is nick and this is Jason we heard that you were gay and just had to come and see what you looked like. You don't look gay to me, but if you are I can change that" He said unbuckling his pants.

I tried to move away but the Jason guy held me in place, Nick smirked at me "Don't worry this will be fun, your girlfriend enjoyed it" he said.

I clenched my fists and spit in his face, he stood up angrily and wiped his face off with the palm of his hand.

"You bitch!" he yelled angrily kicking me in the side. I yelped in pain and doubled over holding my stomach, he went to kick me again when Skyler came into view.

"Stop! What are you doing we need her alive" She said to nick.

"I was just…" nick stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it you had one job, pick her up and bring her to the examination room" Skyler said turning around and going back where she came.

Nick huffed as Jason gripped my arm pulling me up "You're lucky" Jason said.

* * *

Brittanys pov

I drove as fast as I could down the road, we looked all over for any sign of this hospital but we had no luck.

"Brittany maybe we should stop and rest" puck said.

I narrowed my eyes "Seriously? Santana is held captive by that bitch who is doing who knows what to her and you want to stop and rest?" I questioned.

"I just think that last time we did this we weren't on our A game this time we need to be" He said.

"Stop comparing what happened last time to this time okay this is going to be different" Finn said.

"Yeah and this time we kill everyone that's in our way" Racheal said from the passenger seat. Everyone was quiet after Rachel's comment we all new last time it was her decision to go in peacefully, but that didn't work out very well.

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked. Rachel stiffened and looked out the window and I gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Brittany and our friend Quinn basically got abducted by this gang and we went to save them but…" Mike said.

"Quinn didn't make it out in the end" Henry said solemnly.

"Quinn was Rachel's…" Tina stopped herself she was taking this too far.

"Tina its fine, she was my girlfriend Kurt" Rach said.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't realize" Kurt said.

"Its fine you didn't know" Rach answered.

"Kurt is there really a camp?" I asked slowly picking up speed in the van, all this talk about Quinn made me worry about Santana even more.

"Yes of course its real why would you ask that" he said.

"Well maybe because you came here with Skyler and she turned out to be a messed up bitch" Puck said shrugging.

Kurt shook his head "I met Skyler when I was on my own. She offered to help me find the camp so I let her come with me. I didn't know who she was I only really knew her for two days till we found you all. Thank god I found you guys or she would have probably takin me to that hospital… oh Britt I didn't mean that" Kurt said.

I nodded slowly "Santana doesn't deserve this she's a sweet girl" Kurt said slowly.

"She's strong she will be fine Britt" Henry said from the back of the van.

"I know she is I just hope she doesn't give up" I said.

Rachel hit my arm and I looked at her quickly, she pointed towards something in the distance and I squinted to see what it was. As we got closer I put my lights on and saw it was a blue sign with a white H in the middle.

My eyes widened "Were almost there!" Mike said excitedly in the back.

"Step on it Britt let's get your girl back" Kurt said hopping in his seat.

I stepped on the gas ready to kill anyone that hurt Santana.

* * *

Santanas pov

The bright light above me made my eyes water and the energy to look away was beat out of me a few hours ago. Nick and Jason brought me to this room which looked like a doctor's examination room and threw me in the leather chair.

Skyler had come into the room and dismissed them while she tied my wrists and ankles to the chair, reclining me back. She walked around the room preparing something that I couldn't see from my line of vision. I think her objective prior to this was to beat the shit out of me, and when all my energy was gone test me while I couldn't protest.

When Skyler finished what she was doing she walked over to me smiling "Are you ready to start the procedure?" she asked.

"Well let's see your forcing me to be a test subject for a cure that you don't even know works, and you kidnapped me and brought me to this shithole against my will. So now you ask me if I ready to start a procedure that is probably going to kill me, my answer is no I'm not fucking ready…" I ranted.

"Oh shut up your wasting my time I need to get this done before you girlfriend gets here and tries to act like a hero" Skyler said.

I narrowed my eyes "Wait she's not here already" I said.

"Let's start shall we" she said changing the subject.

"So your guy was lying" I said suddenly feeling lighter.

"I said shut up we need to begin" she said angrily as she grabbed a syringe from a tray that was next to my chair. She filled the syringe with a thick white liquid and flicked it taking out the bubbles and smirking at me as she worked. After she placed the syringe back on the trey and turned around going through paper work that had been laid out on the counter.

I knew I needed to try to escape somehow so I tried to work on the hand straps around my wrists wiggling my hands as much as I could.

Skyler looked back at me and I stopped my movement abruptly "Almost done over here just making sure my paper work is correct" She said turning back to her table.

"No please take all the time you need it's not like I can go anywhere" I said attempting to free my hands once again.

Finally after a little effort I got one hand free, I glanced at Skyler and when I saw she wasn't looking I quickly untied my other hand. After that was untied I kept my hands under the straps so it would look like I was still bound to the chair. If I wanted to escape I needed to do this right, attack when she least expects it.

Skyler finally turned around and smiled "All good we are ready to go" she said picking up the syringe.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Don't worry this won't hurt at all" she said. She kissed my cheek and I flinched away ready to strangle her but something in me told me to wait just a minute more.

Skyler raised the needle once more and tapped it then positioned the needle near my arm "I will now inject the needle" she said.

Right before I could pounce an alarm rang out throughout the hospital.

* * *

Brittanys pov

We ditched the van about a mile down the road and ran towards the hospital. We stuck to the woods as we ran surprised to see that there weren't many zombies inside of it. When we reached the gates we stopped and peered inside it was night time so I was sure we were shielded by the dark woods.

"This is the plan we are going to go in from the back, we split in groups of two and we kill everyone that gets In the way of me getting to Santana" I said.

"What do we do for ammo we are runnin low" henry said.

"I'm sure they've got guns steal them" I said.

"Let's move Santana needs us" Rachel said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the back of the building.

We stayed low running to the back door and quietly going inside "Okay everyone let's split" Rach said.

"Wait!" I said.

Everyone turned to me "Everyone be careful and if any of you find Skyler before I do don't kill her just make sure she doesn't get away. I want to be the one to do it" I said.

"Bad ass Brittany I didn't know you had it in you" Puck said.

"Nobody messes with my girlfriend" I said walking in the other direction.

* * *

Rachel and I ran down the halls of the large hospital peering around the corners and looking in every room as we went. It was strangely quiet but we kept moving regardless.

Rachel pointed out a room at the corner of one hall which had security cameras inside. It was out of place with the hospital but it showed every room in the building. There were CDs lined up on the table with different names, the one that caught my eye was the one labeled Santana. I lifted it up and glanced at Rachel who looked at the tape curiously.

"Well let's watch" she said.

I breathed out slowly and put the CD into the player. A picture came up on the screen that said test subject 1. I covered my mouth when a video of Santana in a small room with restraints around her wrists popped up.

At the bottom of the video it said the date and time "Oh my god they are documenting this" Rachel said.

"But why?" I asked.

Suddenly another clip popped up, two men walked in and one pulled Santana up off the ground while the other got in her face. Then Santana was thrown to the ground while the guy started to unbuckle his pants, my anger boiled as Skyler came in the room stopping the guy in his tracks.

Rachel quickly shut it off "Stop watching this we have to go find her" She said.

"He was going to rape her Rachel, when I find him I swear to god I will rip…"

"Stop Britt look" Rach said pointing to one of the screens.

Santana sat in a chair with Skyler hovering over her with a syringe.

"Fuck! This is ending now!" I said angrily. I pulled a lever setting off the fire alarm.

"Let's move!" I yelled to Rachel running out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm so sorry this took so long! i'm finally on break from college so I should be able to write more and get this to you faster. Thank you to everyone that is still sticking with this story, and again i'm sorry!**

* * *

"Shit! She can't be here yet" Skyler dropped the needle and ran to the corner where she picked up her gun. "Don't worry I'll let her see you before I kill her" Skyler said darting out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I ripped my hands out of the already open restraints hopping out of the chair and sprinting to the door. I ran down the deserted hall hearing gun shots in the distance, I knew Britt was here I just needed to get to her so I could protect her. I checked around each corner making sure everything was clear making my way towards the gun shots, I figured I'd try to help anyway I can.

My heart pounded as I rounded the corner seeing puck and Rachel firing shots down the hall killing two people. To the left of them I spotted Brittany fighting with one of Skyler's workers, he had an advantage over her for a moment but Brittany pushed him with all her strength up into the wall and she punched him square in the face. He let out a grunt when Brittany pulled out her hand gun and shot him in the stomach.

He slid down the wall slowly staring back into Brittany as she let him go stepping back away from him angrily. My eyes widened I had never seen Brittany so mad before it was actually kind of scary "Britt" I said loud enough for her to hear.

Brittany paused slowly lifting her head up to look at me, her eyes softened and her lips parted slightly. "Santana." She said softly.

We looked at each other for a moment just taking each other in, she started to walk towards me when suddenly her eyes widened and she stopped.

"Santana!" she screamed.

It all happened so quickly, I turned around fast only to be punched in the face. I grunted doubling over in pain as I heard Brittany scream from behind me. My attacker who happened to be nick the guy who had tried to rape me in the cell picked me up and wrapped his arm around my neck. A gun shot rang out but I couldn't tell from where my ears had been ringing and my eyes were opening and closing.

I started to feel how tired I really was after all the stuff I had been through and my fight to live was wearing thin. I was being dragged backwards and I was able to open my eyes enough to see Brittany on her knees looking towards me. I realized then that the gun shot had been from nick and Brittany was the one who had been hit.

* * *

I was taken back around the corner away from my girlfriend and I found myself squirming trying to break free from his grasp. I knew all too well what was happening around that corner, Brittany was dying and it was all my fault.

"Now how did you get out of your restraints? Huh? Honestly I don't know why Skyler wants you to be the one tested so much I mean look at you you're a weak little bitch" Nick said in my ear as I struggled to get away.

"Since Skyler isn't here I'm going to take matters into my own hands" he said. He pushed me into a dark room and I fell to the floor "Times up bitch" Nick spat while closing the door behind him.

I tried to adjust my eyes to the room but I couldn't see anything I stood up slowly and felt around the wall near the door for a light switch. I heard a small noise behind me and stopped trying to listen but I could hear nothing. My hand hit the light switch after a few seconds of searching and I sighed flipping it on.

The lights in the room flickered on and I turned around only to have my heart stop and my eyes widen because behind me was a large room as big as a garage that was filled with zombies who were only a few feet away from me. They hadn't spotted me yet but it was only a matter of time before they did. I turned around slowly towards the door and tried the handle I wanted to cry when I found it had be locked.

I glanced out the tiny window of the door and tried to see if any of my friends were around to get me out of here but the hall was empty. I clenched my fists turning around and looked all over the room to find a way out but there were none that I could see. I backed up again only for my foot to hit a hard object and make a loud noise.

"Fuck" I said looking up to see the zombies had been alerted of my presence. I looked down quickly to see my food had caught on a piece of pipe that had been lying on the floor. I picked it up slowly as the zombies inched closer, I found a table and pushed it down so I was barricaded against the door.

"Come on you pieces of shit let's go!" I screamed.

The first zombie to approach me I kicked back and shoved the pipe threw its head. Then I started hitting them one by one in the head while they stumbled over each other just to get a piece of me. I had killed about twelve of them when the fatigue started setting in again I started feeling overwhelmed by the amount of these things in the room.

I knew I would only be able to fight them off for a little longer but it still wouldn't get me out of here I'd still be stuck in this room. I realized I needed to try and get this door open, I turned around and started pulling on the door handle as hard as I could.

It wouldn't budge so I started banging on the door with my pipe "Help! Anyone I'm stuck in here! Please help!" I screamed.

I turned around and saw that the table was moving for the amount of zombies pushing on it, they could break through any second now. "Shit! Help!" I screamed crying now.

"Please…" I said sobbing and sliding down next to the door. It was useless no one was coming no one could hear me, I put the pipe down next to me defeated. At least Im going out with a fight I thought as the table that kept the zombies at bay broke free sending hundreds of them coming at me.

"I love you Brittany" I said aloud and I shut my eyes waiting for my probable death.

* * *

Death never came though, I had been ready but it never came. I heard a commotion outside the door just as one of the zombies reached out for me. Then the door to my right burst open and shots were fired by puck who stepped into the room killing as many as he could while screaming something at me. I couldn't hear him though it was as if I was in a trance.

Suddenly Mike ran in the room bending down and lifting me up bridal style. He ran out of the room and into the hall as puck followed shutting the door behind him. Mike put me down slowly into someone else's arms and I turned my head to see it was Brittany. She looked down at me with tears streaking down her face and she was talking but like before I couldn't hear anything.

I think she was saying my name but it didn't matter because I was in the arms of my girlfriend who I thought was dead. I slowly reached my hand up and put it on her cheek as my ears started to unclog.

"Britt" I said weakly.

"I'm here san I'm not going anywhere ever again" she said leaning down to kiss my forehead. My eyes fluttered at the contact and my heart sped up making me realize I was alive.

"Sorry to break the reunion up here but we really got to go!" Puck said aiming his gun down the hall and shooting another man. Britt nodded helping me up slowly and putting her arm around my waist helping me walk. We walked fast down the hall where we met up with Rachel and Kurt who looked relieved to see me in Brittany's arms.

"Santana, thank god" Rachel said hugging me softly.

"So glad you're okay San" Kurt said while I nodded back at him.

Rach put her arm around my waist helping me walk with Brittany. Puck and mike rounded the corner before us and seemed to be fighting with someone. Then they came back around the corner with their arms wrapped around nick who struggled to break free of their grasp. My breath hitched and I tried to move back away from him genuinely afraid of what he might do to me if he broke free.

"Santana what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

Brittany looked at me and then back to Nick and suddenly started walking towards him. I tried to grab her arm but Rachel held me back. Brittany reached Nick and pushed him back into the wall "Britt stop!" Mike yelled.

"You're the asshole who hurt my girlfriend!" she said pushing him hard again.

"Britt leave it alone" Puck said still holding onto nick.

"You tried to rape her you sick fuck I saw you!" Britt screamed. Everyone looked at me sadly as Rachel held onto me tighter.

Britt shook her head and punched him in the face causing nick to cry out "I'm sorry" he said.

"Oh now you're fucking sorry you prick! Well it's too late for that!" she yelled pulling out her gun which I was surprised to see she had finally filled. She put the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when I stopped her.

"Brittany… stop" I said weakly.

"What do you mean stop he hurt you Santana" She said without turning around.

"Please Britt I just want to get out of here" I said.

Britt lowered her gun and turned to me looking at me in the eyes sadly "Alright lets go" She said walking back over to me and gripping my waist. We walked past puck and mike who still held onto nick.

"Handle that" Brittany said motioning at nick and leading me away from them.

I glanced over at Brittany who looked straight ahead when I heard a gun shot from behind realizing they handled it.

* * *

When we finally got outside I could finally breathe again. I didn't realize how much I missed fresh air and the rain which happened to be a light drizzle at the moment. I glanced up at the sky as we walked letting the cool water soak my face.

Britt looked over at me smiling softly and kissing my cheek, I looked over at her and smiled back suddenly not feeling so broken. Brittany's smile quickly faded when we heard a very familiar voice behind us. Britt, Rachel and I turned around to see Skyler standing there clutching her side where there was a large wound.

"Everything was going so well Santana why did you have to ruin it! I could have had a cure by now but you had to fuck it up" Skyler said. Britt suddenly started to lose her grip on my waist as she glared at Skyler angrily.

Skyler smirked watching as Brittany stepped forward "What? Are you going to kill me? Do you even know how to shoot one of those" Skyler said motioning to Brittany's now drawn gun. Britt stepped closer to her still glaring at her menacingly while Skyler just kept smirking.

"Come on Brittany think about this now, don't be stupid if you just let me test Santana for the cure I will be on my way" Skyler tried to reason. Brittany was now face to face with Skyler as Rachel stepped in front of me so I wouldn't get involved.

"What did you just call me?" Brittany said narrowing her eyes. Skylers smirk started to falter a little as Brittany lifted her gun and put it to skylers head.

"Alright Brittany, you're here with a gun to my head so do it, shoot me" She said standing her ground.

"Ive always hated you" Brittany spat pressing the gun harder into the side of her head.

Skyler Smiled and shrugged "I dare you, do it" Skyler whispered.

Britt chuckled "You dare me" she said.

Brittany shot her gun before Skyler even had the chance to say yes. Skyler fell to the ground as Rachel and I watched in awe at the scene that had just unfolded.

Brittany turned around putting her gun back in its place at her hip and grabbed back onto me helping me walk. I glanced at Brittany the whole way wondering who this person was and then I wondered if I really cared. At least I didn't have to worry about that bitch hurting me any longer.

As we neared our van I remembered something Brittany had gotten shot right?

"Britt are you hurt?" I asked.

Britt and Rachel stopped walking and looked at me "What do you mean" Britt asked.

"When I saw you and I was punched in the face there was a gun shot and you were on the floor" I said my eyebrows raised looking frantically around Britt's body to see if there was any blood.

"No san he shot the bullet and missed, apparently he's not too good at aiming" she said with a small smile.

"So you're okay?" I asked.

"Well I am but Henry isn't when he shot the bullet it missed me and hit henry who came around the corner behind me" Britt said.

My eyes widened "Is he alright" I said concerned.

"He should be okay Tina and Finn took him back to the van she's probably helping him right now" Rachel said.

I nodded while Brittany kissed my head "Everything is going to be okay now I promise" She whispered in my ear.

I leaned my head on her shoulder as we walked "I know" I whispered back.


End file.
